Lost with the enemy
by Kel Costa
Summary: "Eu estava viva, porém, no inferno. Era com o que aquilo se parecia. O que eu não sabia, é que aquilo ali era o paraíso, perto do que ainda estava por vir. Ou sendo mais exata... quem estava por vir. Eles eram o inimigo. Nós... éramos sua caça."
1. Introdução

_**Shipper**__: Bella / Edward_

_**Gênero**__: Ação / Drama / Suspense_

_**Classificação**_: +18

_**Data para começar a postar**_: _No dia 23 ou 30 de Outubro_

_**Sinopse**__:_

_"Eu estava viva, porém, no inferno. Era com o que aquilo se parecia. O que eu não sabia, é que aquilo ali era o paraíso, perto do que ainda estava por vir. Ou sendo mais exata... quem estava por vir. Eles eram o inimigo. Nós... éramos sua caça."_


	2. Capítulo 1

**| Capítulo 1 |**

**

* * *

**

**13.06.2008 **

**1º dia **

Eu me despedi de minha mãe e entrei no avião. Eu era definitivamente a pessoa mais medrosa que conhecia. Apesar de amar passar as férias escolares com meu pai, eu odiava o fato de ter que entrar num avião para poder vê-lo.

Sentei-me na poltrona 8-A e fiquei meditando enquanto o pássaro de aço não decolava. Não sei o que era pior. A espera, que dava aquele frio na barriga, ou o vôo em si. Notei nesse meio tempo, que tinha muitos jovens no avião, provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que o meu. Férias. Um loiro de olhos azuis e carinha de bebê passou por mim e sentou no banco de trás. Alguma coisa boa tinha no vôo, pelo menos.

- Tripulação, decolagem autorizada.

Fechei os olhos e esperei o pássaro decolar. Era uma das partes em que ficava mais tensa. Minto, eu ficava tensa o tempo todo.

Eu estava olhando pela janela. Só tinha mar embaixo de nós. Aquilo não me fazia sentir nada bem. Lá pela metade do vôo, o piloto avisou que pegaríamos uma pequena turbulência. Dez segundos depois, nós chacoalhávamos no ar e as máscaras de oxigênio saltavam na nossa frente. O descontrole era geral, assim como a gritaria. Uns rezavam, outros choravam. Alguns não conseguiam falar, só olhavam tudo em desespero. Eu chorei. E gritei. E rezei. Apelei para todos os santos. E então o avião desceu de bico. Naqueles pouquíssimos segundos minha vida passou toda diante dos meus olhos. Como uma simples viagem de férias, tinha feito com que 18 anos terminassem ali, em algum lugar que eu nem sabia onde era. Com o impacto, veio a perda da consciência. Eu desmaiei.

- Socorro!

- Ajudem aqui!

- Mãe! Mãe!

Eu abri os olhos e me vi no inferno. Não conseguia mexer direito meu braço esquerdo e minha cabeça dóia demais. Tentei me levantar, mas fui parada por uma mão.

- Calma, não se mexa.

Eu olhei para a pessoa que falava comigo. Era um homem moreno que vestia um terno rasgado.

- Eu sou médico, fique tranquila.

- Estou morta?

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que não. A não ser que eu também esteja. Isso vai doer um pouco...

Eu uivei quando ele jogou um líquido no meu braço.

- O que é isso?

- Álcool, para limpar a ferida, ok?

Ferida? Só então eu notei o talho gigantesco um pouco acima do cotovelo. Ele passou um pedaço de pano em volta do meu braço e deu um nó forte.

- Vamos ver se consegue andar?

Me apoiei nele e levantei com dificuldade. Quando eu fiquei totalmente em pé e olhei em volta, tive vontade de chorar.

- Meu... Deus!

- Sim.

Nós estávamos numa espécia de ilha e eu só via metade do avião. A metade da frente. A parte de trás... sabe-se lá onde foi parar.

- Toda aquela gente...

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Mortos.

- Qual... seu nome?

- Jack. E o seu?

- Isabella.

- Bem-vinda ao... inferno, Isabella.

Eu corri os olhos por toda a extensão de areia. Vi alguns corpos sem vida espalhados e muitos outros atônitos, assim como eu e Jack.

Ele me deixou sentada num canto e foi socorrer outras pessoas. Eu estava distraída quando sentaram ao meu lado.

- Como você está?

Olhei e vi o loiro que estava sentado na poltrona atrás de mim.

- Bem. Eu acho.

- Acredita nisso?

Ele falou olhando para a praia.

- A ficha ainda... não caiu. É tudo tão irreal...

- Também penso assim. A propósito, eu sou Mike.

Ele sorriu esticando a mão. Eu estiquei a minha também.

- Isabella.

Nós ficamos um bom tempo sentados em silêncio, olhando o caos na praia. E então a ficha caiu. Eu quase morri. E agora estava numa ilha. Ou seja, era o mesmo que morrer, certo? Nunca encontrariam a gente ali.

* * *

_**[Continuação só em outro, mais se tiver muitas "Reviews" posso postar antes]**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**| Capítulo 2 |

* * *

**

Eu me senti super mal quando a noite caiu. Os mais ágeis tinham descoberto maneiras de sobrevivermos, pelo menos por um dia. Fizeram fogueiras e distribuíram comida que foram achando pelo avião ou pelos pertences sem dono. Eu fui sentar perto de um grupo de pessoas mais próximas à minha idade. Mike também estava lá.

- Oi.

- Ei. Posso?

- Claro.

Sentei do seu lado e apoiei a cabeça nos joelhos. Quando alguns já dormiam, foi que começou o pavor.

- O que foi isso?

Uma das garotas levantou a cabeça assustada.

- Isso, o que?

- Esse barulho!

- Não ouvi nada...

Mike levantou.

- Shhh.

Ficamos em silêncio total e eu escutei. Era algo como... rosnados. E vinha da mata.

- Nós caímos... numa ilha habitada por animais selvagens?

Os sons eram cada vez mais alto e mais próximos de nós. Parecia algo se aproximando. Os homens da ilha colocaram-se de pé na frente das mulheres e crianças, como esperando por algo nos atacar.

- Será que já não sofremos o suficiente?

Uma das meninas se desesperou e caiu no choro. Eu me agachei perto dela.

- Tudo bem... eu tenho certeza que não é nada demais.

Ela me olhou incrédula.

- Você é retardada?

- Como?

- Nada demais? Como você pode dizer isso?

Calei minha boca e saí de perto da garota loira. Eu apenas quis acalmá-la, será que ela percebeu? O barulho nos alcançou, dessa vez extremamente alto, como se fossem muitos. Eu me arrepiei totalmente e sentei encolhida perto de uma das fogueiras. Nada acontecia, nenhum animal aparecia. Só ficávamos ouvindo aquele barulho aterrorizante, como numa espécie de tortura.

As horas passaram e os homens continuavam de guarda. Eu sinceramente não aguentei e deixei os meus olhos me vencerem. Só acordei no dia seguinte, com os gritos de algumas pessoas. Levantei, correndo na direção deles.

- O que houve?

- Oh meu Deus!

Quem chegou antes de mim, colocava a mão na cabeça e olhava com pavor para a cena. Eu olhei para ver do que se tratava. Eram... pedaços humanos? Eu vi um braço, com um relógio da companhia aérea no pulso. Eram pessoas do nosso grupo. Coloquei a mão na boca e corri para vomitar longe dali.

Uma mão chegou por trás de mim.

- Colocando as tripas agora ou mais tarde?

- Como?

O loiro alto e forte fez cara de nojo para meu vômito e estendeu a mão.

- Sawyer, prazer.

- Isabella.

Eu estendi minha mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas ele puxou a dele antes.

- Tavez quando você se lavar...

Mas que homem irritante! O que tinha de gostoso, tinha de irritante!

- Ou não.

Fechei a cara e saí dali. Fui sentar ao lado de Mike, que me olhava delicadamente.

- Você está bem?

- Sim

- Não parece... está com uma aparência horrível!

Qual o problema desses homens? Não conseguiam ter uma conversa simpática com uma mulher.

- O que você acha que foi aquilo?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Estão dizendo que foram ursos... mas eu não sei.

- Ursos?

Eu tinha medo de ursos. Na verdade, eu tinha medo de qualquer bicho que fosse maior do que eu. Minto. Eu tinha medo de uns menores também. Eu vi uma agitação por parte dos homens, que juntavam galhos e pedaços afiados da fuselegam do avião.

- O que estão fazendo?

- Eles vão entrar na mata.

- O que? Mas... não sabemos o que tem lá!

- É por isso mesmo que eles vão. Ou você prefere passar outra noite sem saber... o que tem lá?

Eles eram loucos? Adentrar uma mata com sons estranhos depois de aparecerem pedaços na praia? Eu me levantei e fui até o grupo, tentar fazê-los mudar de idéia.

- Ei, vocês não podem ir!

- Está falando com a gente, branquela?

O loiro alto tinha um ar debochado para mim.

- Sim. Nós não sabemos o que tem lá...

- E você prefere que fiquemos sentados esperando seja lá o que for, vir até nós?

- Quem é ela?

O médico que cuidou do meu ferimento me puxou pelo braço.

- Isabella, deixe que os mais velhos cuidem disso, ok? Apenas... fique longe da floresta.

- Jack, não é?

- Isso.

- Se vocês forem, e não voltarem... não vai ser pior? Para quem ficar?

- A branquela tem razão. Eu fico.

O loiro debochado sorriu, se metendo na conversa.

- Você não vai? Nós precisamos de força, Sawyer...

- Já têm o suficiente! Acho melhor ficar para proteger as mulheres.

Jack fechou a cara e o encarou.

- Trate de fazer a sua parte então.

Eu fiquei olhando eles sumirem mata adentro. Um frio percorreu minha espinha, como se me mandasse um aviso nada bom.

- E então branquela, você aposta em que? Urso, macaco, canibais...?

- Pare de me chamar assim, ok?

- De branquela?

Ele era loiro e gostoso, mas já estava me deixando irritada! Dei um empurrão e saí de perto. Fui me sentar na areia com as ondas encostando nos meus pés. Como a vida pode mudar tão depressa? Ficava imaginando a situação dos meus pais a essa hora, provavelmente desesperados, sem um corpo para enterrar. Doía mais ver que eles não sabiam que eu estava viva, do que estar ali sofrendo naquela ilha. Meu estômago roncava, meu braço latejava e meu medo só crescia mais.

- Não chore.

Mike estava com o sorriso bobo ao meu lado.

- É quase impossível... mas obrigada.

- Quer dar uma volta?

- Na verdade não...

Eu não queria mesmo passear por aquele lugar com um garoto do meu tamanho e mais fraco do que eu. Não mesmo. Um grito nos fez levantar e correr em direção a um grupo.

- Eu vi... eu vi...

- Alguém pode dar um tapa para ela cuspir a frase logo?

O loiro era nojento! Piadas em momentos nada legais. A loira que antes me tratou mal, agora tremia de pavor.

- Viu o que?

- Eu fui... fazer xixi... e vi...

- O que?

- Olhos. Vermelhos.

- Certo. Alguém pode fazer o favor de acalmar a Barbie aqui? Olhos vermelhos? Era só o que me faltava!

Ele saiu de perto de nós e entrou numa espécie de tenda que tinha montado. Eu fui atrás.

- Você poderia não tentar ser sempre debochado?

- Qual é branquela? Não sabe bater antes de entrar?

A tenda dele tinha... de tudo.

- Onde você arranjou essas coisas?

Ele sorriu cafajeste, um sorriso de lado.

- Catei por aí.

- Catou? Tudo isso provavelmente tem dono!

- Eu sei. Mas o que posso fazer? Sair perguntando aos defuntos?

OMG. Eu começava a ter mais medo dele do que do barulho na floresta.

- Certo branquela, vamos combinar uma coisa? Vocês não me amolam, e eu deixo todos em paz também. Que tal?

- Qual é o seu problema?

- Nenhum. E o seu?

Eu saí chutando a areia antes que chutasse a cara dele.

Já estava escurecendo e nada deles voltarem. As pessoas já começavam a entrar em pânico, imaginando diversos motivos para tal. O barulho... voltou. Mas dessa vez, era como se... estivessem brincando com a gente. Como se fosse divertido nos ver assustados.

- Ei, todo mundo! Acalmem-se! Eu vou ficar louco se vocês todas começarem a gritar! Ei magrelinho, faz alguma coisa também!

Sawyer tinha apelidado mais um. O pobre Mike. Tudo bem, eu concordava, ele era magrelo mesmo.

- De novo?

- Branquela, você também não! Depois eu deixo você me encher o saco... agora não!

Ele calou a boca, quando simplesmente algo passou como um raio por nós, levando embora uma mulher. Eu parei de respirar e a gritaria foi geral.

- Ok, o que foi isso?

- Onde... onde ela está?

- Sawyer... acho bom você fazer alguma coisa...

Ele puxou meu braço e foi comigo até a tenda. Desenterrou uma... espingarda? Eu o olhei incrédula.

- Também não faço idéia de como isso entrou no avião.

Ele carregou a arma e voltou para a praia.

- Vamos ver se isso funciona!

Ele queria atirar em que? Nós nem vimos o que tinha nos atacado!

Ele estava preparado para atirar em qualquer coisa que se movimentasse diante de nós. Mas ninguém ali esperava pelo que aconteceu logo em seguida. Um barulho bem mais forte veio em nossa direção e um objeto grande foi atirado em nós.

- Jesus...

- Oh... meu... Deus.

Eu vomitei ali mesmo. Quando todos viram aquilo, o caos tomou conta e nem Sawyer nem ninguém mais seria capaz de acalmar os ânimos. O objeto atirado, era simplesmente o corpo da mulher que tinha acabado de ser levada. Mas ela estava morta, cheia de mordidas pelo corpo, ensanguentada, e com uma caligrafia desenhada na barriga. Com sangue.

"Bem-vindos"

Sawyer agachou perto do corpo e ficou alguns segundos olhando. Depois ele levantou, colocou a espingarda no ombro e deu a volta.

- Onde você vai?

- Agora é cada um por si.

- Hein?

- Não vou tomar conta de ninguém, ok? Os heróis são sempre os primeiros a morrer!

Certo. O loiro covarde resolveu abandonar todos à própria sorte. Legal. Só nos restava... o magrelinho.

- Mike!

- Ei Isa. Eu...

- Medo?

- Muito.

Legal! Bem legal!

- Socorroooo!

Outra foi levada. Estavam pegando uma a uma. A loira correu para o mar.

- Eu vou sair daqui!

- Nadando?

- Prefere ficar?

Eu olhei o oceano que se estendia à frente. Como eu ia nadar sem saber onde parar? Impossível. Sawyer chegou puxando a loira pelo braço.

- Ninguém vai se suicidar aqui.

- Me solta!

- Qual seu nome?

- Shannon.

- Ok Shannon, isso não é uma opção.

- O que... é aquilo?

Nós nos viramos para ver do que Mike falava. Agora eu ia mesmo morrer.

* * *

**Capitulo 3, só na sexta!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**| Capítulo 3 |**

**

* * *

**

Eles chegaram em bando. Eram muitos. Eram pálidos como cadáveres, de olhos vermelhos brilhantes e só vestiam calças de um tecido diferente. Eram altos e aparentemente, fortes. Nos encurralaram em direção ao mar, andando na nossa direção. Eu olhei as mulheres e crianças que choravam, enquanto eles sorriam de boca fechada e sem demonstrar nenhuma piedade.

- Não... se mexa.

Sawyer me empurrou para trás de seu corpo, dando um passo para trás. Um deles, um pouco maior do que os demais, veio à frente do grupo e parou.

- Nos perdoe pela hostilidade, mas nós... estamos com fome.

Ele terminou de falar e o pavor tomou conta quando eles avançaram nas pessoas. Meu impulso foi correr e eu ouvi a voz de Sawyer atrás de mim.

- Isabeella! Volte!

Não tive chance de responder, pois levei uma pancada na cabeça e caí de cara na areia. Quando abri os olhos, notei estar sendo levada para dentro da floresta e vi Sawyer na mesma situação que eu.

Quando perceberam que eu estava acordada, me deram outra porrada na cabeça e eu voltei a perder os sentidos.

- Isabella!

- Isabella!

Eu abri os olhos ainda tonta e vi o rosto de Sawyer. Era ele quem me chamava. Sentei-me e olhei em volta. Eu estava numa espécie de jaula, no lugar mais sombrio que eu já vi na vida. Acho que aquilo era uma caverna, mas gigante, onde nem se dava para ver o teto. As paredes eram úmidas e a iluminação era precária, só dando para ver perfeitamente a pessoa que estivesse ao seu lado. Não era silencioso ali, pelo contrário. Dava para escutar o tempo todo vozes vindas de algum lugar, assim como passos ecoando pelo ambiente. A jaula onde estávamos era isolada, ficando encostada numa parede. Eu tremi de frio e percebi que o problema não era comigo. Sawyer também tremia.

- Ei branquela, você está bem?

Eu estava, mas ele não. Me deixaram livre, mas amarram ele na grade. Devem ter percebido que eu não oferecia perigo nem para a barata que agora andava na minha direção.

- Ow...ow...

- É só uma barata, branquela...

- Exatamente. Uma barata!

Troquei de lugar e fui sentar do lado dele. Pelo menos os pés ele conseguia mexer.

- Onde estamos?

- Esqueci de perguntar. Quando eles voltarem, eu pergunto, ok?

- Não precisa fazer piada...

- Nós estamos numa caverna.

- Isso eu notei.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo cara de dor. Eu vi que ele tinha um corte na nuca.

- Está sangrando...

- Imaginei.

Procurei alguma coisa para estancar, mas não achei. Tentei sem sucesso rasgar um pedaço da minha blusa.

- CALEM-SE!

Um deles, loiro de cabelos ondulado e com cara de dor, estava parado na nossa frente.

- Tipo sanguíneo?

Hein? Não entendi. Eu olhei para Sawyer, que encarava o... o que eles eram? Monstros? Homens? Ele sacudiu a jaula com raiva.

- Estou falando com vocês!

- A positivo!

Achei melhor responder do que ficar provocando a fúria da pessoa. Ele sorriu malicioso para mim e olhou para Sawyer, que continuou calado. O homem balançou de novo a jaula.

- O que? Não sei, nunca fiz exame de sangue... lamento.

OMG. Agora eu via o que ele era. Ele rosnou abrindo a boca e expondo caninos pontudos. Não era possível... vampiros não existiam...

- Resposta errada.

Ele abriu a jaula e quebrou as algemas de Sawyer, puxando-o pela perna.

- Não!

Eu segurei o braço de Sawyer, que lutava contra o vampiro (?) raivoso.

- Jasper! Ele não!

Eu vi o grandalhão lá da praia falar grosso com o loiro.

- Estão chegando outros.

Jasper então sorriu para o grandalhão e jogou Sawyer novamente dentro da jaula. Shannon, Mike e vários outros chegavam desmaiados.

Ao contrário de nós dois, eles não foram colocados em jaulas. Eles foram levados pelo corredor escuro da caverna. Eu não os vi mais.

- Por que não trouxeram o gordinho? Vão comer o magrelo e não vão se contentar...

- Você pode fazer o favor de calar a boca?

Ele sorriu de lado.

- Agradeça por eu estar aqui. Seria muito pior sem minha presença.

Eu fiquei imaginando Sawyer virando refeição e meus dias dentro daquela jaula tornarem-se silenciosos. Sonhar era bom. Ele aproveitou as mãos livres e tirou a camisa. Impressão minha ou ele era tipo... gostoso? Desisto do sonho. Não quero que ele vire refeição não!

- Gostou do produto, branquela?

- Hein?

- Fica me secando...

- Você sonha, sabia?

- Que seja. Pode olhar... não tira pedaço.

Ele passou a blusa em volta da cabeça e deitou. Como a pessoa conseguia deitar relaxada num lugar desses? Tremi quando ouvi um grito de doer na alma, vindo do lado por onde levaram as pessoas. Era grito de mulher.

Eu tinha caído no sono e quando acordei, vi que estava dormindo com a cabeça no peito nu de Saywer. Fui morrer e voltei.

- Teve sonhos eróticos, branquela?

Eu o olhei rápido e ele sorria me zoando.

- Nem merece resposta!

- Só perguntei porque você babou em mim.

Por um momento eu fiquei feliz em estar numa ilha isolada do resto do mundo. Não seria legal se outras pessoas o ouvissem agora. Os passos vieram rápido na nossa direção e o grandalhão apareceu, abrindo a jaula com força.

- Boa noite, A positivo!

Hein? Eu tentei cravar minhas unhas no chão quando ele me puxou pela perna. Sawyer segurou com força meu braço, mas o grandalhão deu-lhe um soco na cara, que o fez desmaiar. Eu ia sendo arrastada pelo túnel escuro.

- Me solta! Por favor! Por favor!

- Adoro quando vocês imploram... fica tão mais emocionante!

Eu chorava e vomitava enquanto ia deslizando pelo chão sujo e úmido. Eu temia o destino mais do que tudo nesse momento.

- Veja pelo lado bom... você vai morrer pelas mãos do chefe!

Eu não via nenhum lado bom nessa história.

Minhas mãos estavam raladas e imundas, quando o grandalhão começou a descer escadas, ainda me arrastando. Eu não tinha mais voz para gritar. Esperei simplesmente pela morte, pois dali eu não sairia nunca mais. Quando nós chegamos no andar de baixo, eu passei do lado de uma pilha de quinquilharias, e no meio daquilo tudo, eu vi vários objetos pessoais, porém, antigos, quebrados, envelhecidos. Aquilo só significava uma coisa. Que nós não éramos os primeiros a cair naquela ilha.

Uma costela minha quase quebrou quando o grandalhão parou e me jogou no chão.

- Aqui está.

- Emmet... ela está imunda.

- O que eu posso fazer? Ela já estava assim!

Eu tive vontade de socar a cara dele. Eu estava limpa!

- Pode ir.

- Não é melhor eu ficar?

- Não acho que eu vá ter problemas aqui.

O grandalhão me olhou e sorriu, indo embora. Eu estava com o rosto no chão e não quis olhar meu algoz. Mas eu vi seus pés pararem próximo ao meu rosto.

- Hum... o melhor tipo sanguíneo!

Ele me puxou pela roupa, me levantando e me olhando nos olhos. Então eu vi. Era a criatura mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida. Os olhos vermelhos eram extremamente atraentes e a boca parecia ter sido desenhada. Mas ainda assim, ele era meu algoz.

- Nome?

- Is-Isa-Isabella.

Ele sorriu torto e falou, como se estivesse cantando.

- Prazer. Edward Cullen.

Prazer? Onde? Para ele, né? Ele me aproximou do seu rosto e lambeu minha bochecha cheia de lágrimas.

- Delícia!

Eu soluçei e ele virou a cabeça para me olhar.

- Ah... que foi? Medo? Eu prometo que será indolor.

E então veio o sorriso torto de novo.

- Melhor ser sincero. Vai doer bastante...

- Por favor...

Ele me levou até uma mesa de pedra e me jogou ali em cima, segurando agora meu pescoço.

- Algum lugar que você não gostaria de ficar com cicatriz?

- Eu não... vou... morrer?

Ele franziu a testa e revirou os olhos.

- Claro que vai! É só em caso de você ser vaidosa.

Eu juntei todas as minhas forças e dei o grito mais alto de toda a minha existência. Ele sorriu e abriu a boca expondo os caninos afiados.

- Não... por favor... não...

- Eu nunca gostei da palavra "não".

Eu começei a gritar e me debater na mesa, quando ele se inclinou sobre mim. Meus gritos agora eram histéricos e ele resolveu me calar. Com um beijo. Um selinho na verdade. Eu paralisei e ele me olhou furioso. Meu algoz se afastou de mim e gritou.

- EMMET!

O grandalhão surgiu veloz e parou na frente dele.

- Sim?

- Leve-a de volta.

Emmet me olhou confuso e voltou a olhar... Edward Cullen.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu mandei.

Edward me puxou pelo braço e me olhou nos olhos.

- Não por enquanto.

Ele me devolveu ao grandalhão, que saiu me arrastando de volta.

15.06.2008

3º dia

Eu estava deitada na jaula, tentando não me mexer nem fazer nenhum outro esforço. Nós não recebíamos nenhuma comida, apenas água. Qualquer movimento que eu fazia, meu estômago doía junto. Eu não via mais movimento como quando nós chegamos. Eu pensava que ou eles haviam matado a todos ou eles não queriam mais ninguém. Mike e Shannon, eu só vi quando eles foram trazidos e levados por aquele corredor sombrio. O mesmo por onde eu fui arrastada pelo grandalhão, até encontrar o outro. Aquele cujo rosto não saía da minha mente.

- Está acordada, branquela?

- Se não estivesse, faria diferença?

- Não. Te acordaria mesmo assim...

Mais torturante do que ficar naquela jaula sem saber de nada, era ficar naquela jaula junto de Sawyer, sem saber de nada. Certo, ele era musculoso, ficava sem camisa, era gostoso e era musculoso. E gostoso. Ok. Mas ainda assim, era insuportavelmente implicante.

- Quando você vai resolver me contar o que aconteceu lá dentro?

- Quando eu quiser...

- Você me estressa, sabia, branquela?

- O sentimento é mútuo...

Ele ficou quieto quando um deles se aproximou trazendo água. Quando abriu a porta da jaula, Sawyer se jogou em cima dele para tentar fugir.

- Fuja branquela!

Não pensei nem duas vezes. Saí correndo enquanto os dois estavam embolados no chão. Na verdade então ele não tentou fugir... ele tentou me ajudar a fugir. Eu o daria um beijo na boca se o encontrasse novamente um dia. Bem, pelo visto, esse dia não demoraria, já que eu senti meu cabelos sendo puxado e eu caindo de costas no chão.

- Onde pensa que vai?

Um pé feminino esmagou minha barriga e uma loira alta sorria diabolicamente para mim. Ela se abaixou, ficando a centímetros do meu rosto.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? O ruim de sair para caçar, é que perdemos as novidades...

- Hmmm, posso sentir de longe esse cheiro bom... e sabe o que é mais engraçado? Eu estou faminta!

Ela arreganhou a boca e eu vi caninos afiados vindo na direção do meu pescoço.

- Rosalie!

Ela parou e olhou para trás.

- Sim, Edward?

- Deixe-a.

- Mas eu est...

- Agora.

A loira foi levantando e tirando o pé de cima de mim logo em seguida.

- Desculpe.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e saiu de perto de mim. Eu reconheci aquela voz séria. Impossível não reconhecer.

- Leve-a lá para dentro.

Eu vi o grandalhão se aproximando. Oh não, de novo não. Antes que eu pudesse reclamar, ele saiu me arrastando pelo corredor imundo e sombrio. Fui jogada num canto quando chegamos lá embaixo, e ouvi passos tranquilos próximos de mim.

- Nossa, ela está imunda.

- Dê um jeito nisso, Alice. Depois traga-a para mim.

A voz deu ordem à mulher de voz e passos delicados e sumiu. Um rosto pequeno e fino me olhava sorrindo.

- Não pense que eu sou boazinha. As aparências enganam.

Ela sorriu maldosa e me levantou pelos cabelos.

- Vamos tentar milagre aqui...

Fui puxada pelo braço até um outro ambiente da caverna, com uma banheira, ou algo parecido com isso, no meio, cheio d'água.

- Tire a roupa e entre aí.

- Mas eu...

- Ande!

Ela mesma saiu forçando minhas roupas do meu corpo e eu resolvi tirar antes que tivesse minha pele arrancada junto. Entrei dentro da água e fiquei ali, com medo até de respirar.

- Dê-se por satisfeita de não ter virado lanche do chefe ainda...

- Por que... eu não morri?

- Ei, alguém te deu permissão para falar?

Ela levantou a mão para me bater e eu abaixei rápido a cabeça. O pesadelo não podia piorar.

Depois de ter sido arrancada delicadamente (ou não) da banheira, fui novamente enfiada dentro das minhas roupas. Imundas por sinal. A pequena e má ficou me olhando como se me avaliasse.

- Não melhorou muito, mas azar!

Ela me puxou de volta sem me dizer para onde me levava, mas dessa vez eu não estava voltando pelo caminho que vim. Nós estrávamos mais ainda pela caverna, que agora começava a ser iluminada por tochas pelas paredes.

- Preciso dizer que nem todos têm a sorte de conhecer esse lugar, sabe? Você deve ter sorte mesmo.

Sorte? Onde? Ela sabe que meu avião caiu numa ilha e que agora eu estava sendo carregada por uma vampira dentro de uma caverna, certo?

- Chegamos.

Olhei em volta e vi um salão espaçoso, com as paredes revestidas em um tecido parecido com tapete, mas todo preto. Num dos cantos, uma cama de pedra, mas com algum tipo de tecido por cima, e uma mesa grande no centro.

- Pode ir, Alice.

A voz. Eu olhei para o lado e o vi caminhar até nós. A vampira se retirou, olhando para trás toda hora.

- Você continua um lixo.

A delicadeza era comum naquele lugar. Ele me rodeou e parou atrás de mim, cheirando meu pescoço.

- Fome?

Muita, né? Mas eu realmente não queria responder. Ele veio me olhar de frente, me penetrando com o olhar vermelho.

- O gato comeu a língua de alguém?

- Não.

- Perguntei se está com fome.

Eu balancei a cabeça antes que eu virasse a comida. Ele estendeu a mão, me indicando uma cadeira da mesa. Eu sentei e ele abriu a vasilha à minha frente.

- Coma.

O que era aquilo? Um tipo de carne. Restava saber, de quem.

- Eu... não estou com tanta fome...

Como eu poderia comer algo que nem imaginava o que era? Ouvi um rosnado alto atrás de mim e então ele bateu forte com as mãos na mesa, me olhando nos olhos.

- É coelho. Ou vai me dizer que é vegetariana?

Coelho? Daqueles peludinhos e branquinhos e lindinhos? Eu não quero comer um coelho, ele não me fez nada...

- Eu realmente não est...

Senti uma mão apertar minha garganta. Eu estava sendo enforcada praticamente.

- Não gosto que me façam uma desfeita dessa.

Ele pedindo assim tão educadamente, tudo bem. E daí que eu não queria comer o pobre coelho? Antes ele do que eu. Peguei o garfo toda torta, devido à falta de respiração. Ele soltou meu pescoço e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Gostoso...

Eu disfarçava enquanto mastigava. Queria mesmo era cuspir aquilo, mas não na cara dele, né? A imagem do coelho peludo pulando feliz na grama, não saía da minha mente. Ele me olhava sério. Credo, eu teria indigestão com alguém me olhando daquele jeito.

- Você tem sorte.

Engoli para poder responder.

- Já me disseram... isso hoje.

Ele me olhou, me avaliando e pegou uma faca de cima da mesa, brincando com ela pelos dedos.

- Se eu não tivesse te beijado, estaria morta agora.

Ele precisava dizer isso com todas as letras? Só me fazia perder a fome mais ainda. Engoli seco.

- Que bom.

- Seu gosto é bom. O melhor que já provei.

Muita sorte mesmo. Um vampiro sanguinário ter gostado do meu gosto. Taquei pedra na cruz?

- Está boa?

Ele perguntou olhando meu prato. Eu sorri forçada.

- Sim. Obrigada.

Ele levantou da mesa e foi para o outro lado. Eu não queria virar para olhar, achei melhor ficar quietinha ali onde estava. Olhei para o coelho e ele me olhou. Conversamos, ele me contou a história da páscoa e pronto. Eu não poderia mais comê-lo.

- Eu posso... ir ao banheiro?

Perguntei olhando para o prato e esperando pela resposta.

- Na porta da esquerda.

Ele deixou! Não acredito nisso. Cortei rápido o coelho em vários pedaços pequenos e coloquei dentro da blusa. Levantei discretamente e entrei no banheiro. Joguei tudo no vaso e... onde está a descarga? OMG. Não tem? Abri um pouquinho a porta.

- Não tem... descarga?

- Ninguém aqui precisa de banheiro.

O que eu faço da minha vida? Ninguém? O banheiro era limpo então? Nem pensei. Catei os pedaços de dentro do vaso e joguei na lata de lixo mesmo. Melhor do que boiando na água para ele ver. Lavei a mão um milhão de vezes com a água engarrafada que tinha ali e saí do banheiro.

- Gostou mesmo. Comeu tudo.

- Aham.

Meu coração acelerou. Será que ele me mataria se soubesse o que eu fiz? Reza, Bella, reza.

- Sede?

- Um pouco.

Ele virou a cabeça e se aproximou de mim, esticando o pulso. Essa era a bebida?

- Não, obrigada.

- Tudo bem. Pode beber depois.

Me deu as costas andando em direção à cama.

- Depois de que?

Ele sorriu malignamente e olhou para a cama.

Ele queria o que? Me comer? No duplo sentido? Já era, Bella.

- O que...

Eu congelei onde estava e ele percebeu, pois veio me buscar. Pegou meu braço e me levou até a cama.

- Deite.

- Não!

Ele estreitou o olhar, me encarando.

- Eu não pedi.

Eu estava tremendo quando ele me empurrou na cama e eu caí de costas nela, com ele subindo em cima de mim. Ele era lindo e em qualquer outra ocasião na qual ele não fosse vampiro e não quisesse me matar, eu o acharia irresistível e amaria ele. Mas não era essa a ocasião. Ele deitou no meu corpo, apoiando seu peso em mim e passou a língua pelo meu braço chegando até meu pescoço.

- Por favor, não faç...

Ele rosnou mostrando os dentes e me beijou, embolando sua língua na minha. Por um momento eu até esqueci o que ele era, pois o beijo, a boca, o corpo, era tudo maravilhoso. Mas eu me lembrei rapidinho, quando ele desceu a mão pela minha coxa, rasgando a lateral da minha calça.

Sua mão fria agora deslizava pela minha perna, me fazendo arrepiar dos pés à cabeça. Eu senti ele roçar em mim e um volume me pressionar o ventre.

- Não!

Ele me olhou com raiva.

- Acha que está falando com quem?

Eu senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto e a visão embaçar por causa delas.

- Por favor...

Ele rasgou minha blusa, me deixando só de sutiã e beijou minha pele, vindo até as alças e passando a língua por baixo delas. Suas mãos procuraram minha calça e terminaram de rasgar o que tinha sobrado delas. Eu estava de calçinha agora. Ele desceu beijando minha barriga, meu umbigo, até chegar nela e encarar o pano da lingerie. Ele estava... me cheirando?

- Pura...

- Sim! Sou virgem... por favor...

- São as que mais gosto.

O que? Ele subiu de novo, agarrando meus cabelos e passando a mão pelo meu corpo. Minhas esperanças tinham ido todas por água abaixo. Eu apenas fechei os olhos e esperei pela invasão. Senti seu hálito e sua boca selvagem no meu pescoço, enquanto ele abaixava minha calçinha. Meu coração estava mais acelerado do que nunca.

- Isabella...

Eu abri os olhos por causa da voz cantante no meu ouvido. Os dois olhos vermelhos olhavam profundamente em meus olhos.

- Você tem algo... diferente.

- Tenho?

Eu parei um pouco de chorar para poder vê-lo melhor. Ele inclinou a cabeça.

- Conseguiu me fazer mudar de idéia. Já é a segunda vez.

Ele mudou de idéia? Eu percebi que sim, quando ele levantou.

- Vista-se.

Com o que exatamente? Olhei para os lados procurando por algo.

- Minha roupa... está... rasgada.

- Pode ficar aqui esta noite. Amanhã mando arranjarem algo para você.

Ele saiu dali, me deixando sozinha naquele lugar. Eu estava viva e virgem. Melhor impossível.

* * *

**Cap. 4 só no Domingo!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**| Capítulo 4 |

* * *

**

16.06.2008

4º dia

Eu abri lentamente os olhos, pois meu corpo não parava de doer, não pararia nunca mais provavelmente. Ser arrastada para lá e para cá, não era nada legal. A cama estava vazia ao meu lado, pelo visto ele não tinha voltado. Sentei e olhei ao meu redor, vendo então uma figura encostada no canto do quarto, na quina das paredes. Era ele. Me levantei e fui até seu encontro, pois ele parecia... imóvel. Estava de olhos fechados e não respirava, não se mexia. Era assim que ele dormia? Me aproximei mais para tentar ouvir algum som, alguma coisa. E então olhos vermelhos se abriram para me olhar e uma mão veio ao meu pescoço, apertando com força.

- Não...

Ele me levantou do chão e rosnou, me soltando logo depois.

- Você me acordou!

- Des-culpe.

- O que quer?

- Nada.

- Já amanheceu. Pode ir.

- Minhas... roupas.

Ele me olhou dos pés à cabeça e sorriu.

- Vá sem elas.

Como assim, sem minhas roupas? Eu estava de calçinha e sutiã!

- Isso... é sério?

- Pode ser.

Ele voltou a fechar os olhos. Raiva!

- Eu nem sei sair daqui...

- Vá pelo corredor até sair nas escadas. É só subir e seguir novamente o corredor.

Ele nem me olhava, continuava de olhos fechados. Senti raiva naquele momento. Como a pessoa queria dormir comigo, ou melhor, me comer na noite passada e agora nem me olhava nos olhos?

- Ok...

Eu não estava preparada para sair... assim.

- Sério mesmo, eu tenho que ir assim?

Ele não me respondeu e continuou de olhos fechados. Respirei fundo e fui em direção ao corredor. Quando cheguei lá fora, Sawyer estava dormindo. O grandalhão me levou até a jaula, coberto com um pano grosso.

- Estou sonhando ou você está semi-nua?

- Cala a boca, Sawyer.

Ele sorria cínico me avaliando toda. Eu já estava mais do que envergonhada quando sentei ao seu lado. Sawyer me deu sua camisa.

- Pode vestir.

- Obrigada.

Enfim ele estava fazendo uma boa ação! Vesti rápido a blusa e me encolhi num canto. Ainda sim, eu estava apenas de calçinha.

- Gostosinha hein, branquela.

- Não enche Sawyer, por favor...

Ele riu e deitou novamente.

- Me pergunto o motivo para você estar desse jeito.

- Não interessa.

Ele ficou me olhando curioso por um tempo e depois pareceu desistir.

- O chefe deles... queria... você sabe.

- Chefe?

- É. Eles tem um chefe.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Como ele é?

- Ele é... ruim.

- Jura? Achei que fosse tudo representação.

Eu olhei mortalmente para o loiro.

- Ok, continue.

- E foi isso.

- O que? Ele conseguiu comer filé mignon?

- Cala a boca Sawyer!

Eu bati nele, mas provavelmente ele não sentiu.

- Não bate senão eu gamo, branquela!

Virei para o lado e fiquei quieta esperando o pesadelo passar. Acabei pegando no sono e acordei com um braço de Sawyer em cima da minha barriga. Olhei devagar para ele, que dormia roncando.

- Boa noite, branquela.

- Você não estava dormindo?

- Estava, mas já acordei.

Ele sorriu cinicamente e piscou.

- Não ia me levantar, né? Estava bem acomodado aqui...

E então eu vi um vulto na nossa frente, rosnando. Era ele, o chefe. Ele virou a cabeça, olhando Sawyer e chamou o grandalhão.

- Traga-a.

Hein? De novo? Mas acabei de voltar! O grandalhão abriu a jaula me puxando e me arrastando pelo corredor escuro, enquanto o chefe ficou lá com Sawyer.

- Irritou o chefe?

Fui sendo arrastada enquanto minha perna nua ralava no chão.

- Pára, por favor...

- Emmett!

Ouvi a voz conhecida, vindo logo atrás de nós. O grandalhão parou olhando para trás.

- Não quero que ela vire um trapo, Emmett. Carregue-a.

Ow. Fui jogada para cima do ombro dele, que saiu rápido e resmungando.

- Carregue-a! Virei burro de carga?

- Eu realmente não sei o que Edward viu em você.

Gravaria de vez o nome dele. Edward. Era um nome lindo para alguém tão... mau. Fui colocada no chão, no mesmo lugar que tinha passado a noite. Lembrei do pobre coelho (N/A: sou eu enchendo linguiça, estou com sono). O grandalhão me olhou sorrindo.

- Você é gostosa... se Edward não tivesse cismado contigo, poderíamos nos divertir antes de eu te matar.

Congelei olhando-o com medo. Divertir? O que exatamente ele queria dizer com isso?

- Mas como Edward sempre é estraga-prazeres...

Ele passou um dedo pelo meu pescoço.

- Emmett!

Ele tirou a mão de mim e se afastou.

- Ela está aí. Quase não ficou esfolada.

Quase? Meus joelhos e calcanhares estavam super machucados! O grandalhão se retirou e Edward me observou.

- Você e o outro... humano.

- O que tem?

- Estão juntos?

- Eu e Sawyer? Não!

Eu quase ri daquela hipótese. Apesar dele ser gostoso. Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

- Então não o toque mais.

- Por... quê?

- Porque não. Se quiser ele vivo.

Ele cheirou meu pescoço com vontade.

- O que... você fez... com ele?

- Nada. Por enquanto.

Edward se ajoelhou e passou a mão pelos meus joelhos ralados.

- Que desperdício de sangue.

Fiquei imóvel, temendo respirar, e então ele levantou novamente, passando um dedo com sangue do machucado, pelos lábios.

- Tem medo de mim?

Claro que não, estava super me divertindo na ilha da tentação! Oi?

- Te-tenho.

- Por quê?

- Porque... não sei o que... você vai fazer comigo... nem com os outros.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

- Outros?

- Os outros... sobreviventes.

Então ele sorriu e virou-se de costas para mim.

- Acho que não tem mais nenhum sobrevivente, além de vocês dois.

Aquela frase fez minha cabeça girar e senti meu corpo caindo para trás. Ele em segurou pelo braço.

- Talvez você tenha sorte em ter vindo para cá.

- Sorte?

- Os que estavam na praia... não posso dizer o mesmo deles.

Senti meus olhos inundarem. Mesmo não conhecendo ninguém ali direito, eu senti a morte de cada um como se fosse um amigo meu. Eles eram pessoas! Seres humanos! O que levava um monstro a fazer isso?

- Por quê...?

Eu tive raiva misturada com nojo da figura na minha frente. Ele virou-se novamente para me encarar. Edward sempre tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Porque eu não gosto de multidões, sabe? Vocês estavam muito barulhentos...

Por algum motivo insano, como sempre, eu tive um impulso incontrolável de matá-lo. Eu sei que nem conseguiria machucá-lo, mas mesmo assim eu tentei. Parti para cima dele, socando-o no peito. Ele apenas me olhou sério. Desisti quando vi que ele nem estava saindo do lugar.

- Parou?

- Sim.

Ele então agarrou meu pescoço e me esmagou na parede, com o rosto próximo do meu. Foi algo super rápido, como um borrão.

- Da próxima vez que você ousar tocar em mim assim, perderá o braço. Estamos entendidos?

Engoli seco e controlei o choro.

- Por que não me mata logo?

Ele mostrou os dentes e passou a língua na minha bochecha.

- Porque talvez eu tenha outros planos para você. Muito mais úteis.

Não gostei disso. Como nada que acontecia comigo naquela ilha era bom, eu duvidava muito que os planos dele fossem melhores do que a morte.

- Mas para deixar bem claro... você não precisará dos braços para o que tenho em mente.

Ele me soltou e se afastou.

- Fique aqui esperando que a comida logo vai ser servida. Espero que goste de carne de rã.

Hã?

Ele me deixou ali sozinha e me sentei na cama, pensando. Primeiro coelho, agora rã. Amanhã seria o que? O boi vivo? O pior de tudo isso, era saber que meu estômago doía de fome e que eu teria que me forçar a comer. Me assustei quando vi alguém chegar. Levantei rápido da cama quando ele me olhou.

- Onde está Edward?

- Não... sei...

Era um loiro, um pouco mais velho que Edward, mas tão bonito quanto. Ele vestia um jaleco branco, de médico. Não entendi.

- Então você deve ser a outra humana...

- Outra?

Tem outra? Lembrei de Shannon. Seria dela que ele falava? Ela estaria viva? Ele pareceu perceber que eu estava curiosa e rosnou.

- Fique na sua.

Ele virou-se para ir embora, mas voltou a olhar para trás, me encarando.

- E alimente-se. Ou não servirá para nós.

O médico saiu me deixando com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça. Não servirei? O que? Eles estavam fazendo que nem em Jõao e Maria? Engordando a janta para depois comerem? Olhei com medo para o grandalhão que entrava com meu prato de comida na mão. Ele colocou em cima da mesa e me olhou sorrindo.

- Saindo carne de rã fresquinha. Acabei de matar.

Tive vontade de vomitar. Ele saiu e eu fui sentar à mesa, encarando aquele bicho de patas arreganhadas. Pense que é tofu, pense que é tofu... Cortei um pedaço e levei de olhos fechados até a boca. Mastiguei com nojo tentando não vomitar, apesar da ânsia, e engoli.

- Ok... um garfo já foi...

- Está gostando da rã?

Tremi e quase deixei o garfo cair com a voz. Edward tinha voltado rápido.

- Sim.

- Que bom... achei melhor tentar algo diferente, já que o coelho você jogou fora.

Congelei. Ele sabia do coelho.

- O... coelho?

- Achou que eu não soubesse?

Fiquei calada pensando numa resposta coerente. Nenhuma, né?

- Eu... não consegui... comer o... coelho.

- Vai conseguir comer a rã?

Olhei a bichinha na minha frente. Tofu! Tofu!

- Vou!

- Ótimo.

Ele saiu de perto de mim e deitou na cama, lendo um... livro? Vampiros lêem?

Comi o máximo que pude, mas não consegui devorar a rã toda. Era nojento demais só em ver. Depois que parei, levantei da cadeira e fui até ele.

- Comeu?

- Sim...

Ele ficou me olhando durante uns segundos e gesticulou com o dedo.

- Aproxime-se.

Me aproximei da cama e ele me puxou pelo pulso. Caí toda sem jeito em cima dele, que colocou a mão na minha cintura e puxou minha blusa para cima. Senti sua mão alisando minha bunda por cima da calçinha e fiquei nervosa.

- Por favor...

- Cale-se.

Tentei me soltar, mas ele tinha me envolvido nos braços, com força. Sua boca grudou na minha, com sua língua me invadindo, me deixando ser ar. A mão quebrou a barreira da calçinha e entrou por ela, tocando agora minha pele.

- Você, apesar de tudo, é gostosa. Agora tenho que me controlar para não te comer. No sentido de mastigar mesmo. Porque no outro, eu ainda vou fazer.

Gelei.

- Pode ir.

Ele me soltou depois de falar e voltou a ler o livro. Eu saí rápido dali antes que ele mudasse de idéia.

- Onde estava, branquela? O que fazem contigo toda hora lá dentro?

- Me levam para comer.

- Comer?

- É. Antes foi coelho. Hoje me fizeram comer uma... rã.

Sawyer me olhou de cara feia.

- A quem eu tenho que seduzir para ganhar coelho também? Ou é preciso ter seios e...

Ele lançou-me um olhar lá embaixo.

- Não termine sua frase, Sawyer.

- Mulheres! Sempre se dão bem!

Tentei ignorar as piadas de meu companheiro de cela e encolhi-me num canto para tentar dormir. Seria tão bom acordar na minha cama e descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho... Alguns minutos depois, quando eu já tinha conseguido cair no sono, um temporal desabou. Agradeci pela jaula ser coberta. Pelo menos isso. Mas com a chuva, veio o frio e o vento mortal. Eu estava congelando só com aquela blusa e as pernas de fora.

- Branquela... está com frio?

- Não.

Ele riu. Desgraça alheia era divertida...

- Vem para cá.

Eu realmente não gostaria, mas estava tremendo de frio, sem muitas opções. Fui engatinhando até o canto de Sawyer e deitei perto dele, que me abraçou.

- Se eu sentir sua mão em alguma parte do meu corpo, Sawyer... não responderei pelos meus atos!

- Nossa, delicada assim, você até me deixa gamado...

- Estou falando muito sério.

- Ok. Se preferir, pode voltar lá para seu canto.

Ali com ele estava mais quentinho.

- Não. Vou ficar aqui.

Ele sorriu e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu já sabia disso.

Fechei os olhos e tentei imaginar que aquele corpo grudado no meu, era de algum ator famoso que eu amava. Tipo Kellan Lutz... ui!

* * *

**Cap 5 só na Sexta! Bjs...**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**- Postarei essa fic toda hoje, já que pretendo postar a segunda parte deste fic e de Alerta Vermelho na semana que vem...**_

**| Capítulo 5 |**

**

* * *

**

**17.06.2008 **

**5º dia **

Devia estar de madrugada quando fomos acordados. Abri os olhos e vi Edward na chuva, de pé na porta da jaula.

- Saia.

- Eu?

- Quem mais?

Me soltei dos braços de Sawyer e levantei.

- Ei, cara-pálida! Não tem vampira nessa joça não? Cansei de sofrer também!

Edward me tirou da jaula e a fechou novamente, sem responder a Sawyer. Andamos pelo corredor escuro, dessa vez eu ia com minhas próprias pernas, sem ser arrastada.

- O que houve?

- Nada.

- Mas... estamos... no meio da noite.

- Eu sei.

Ele andava todo rígido e super silencioso. Apesar de ser um selvagem, ainda assim esbanjava elegância. Estávamos de volta àquele lugar. Quarto, sala, sei lá o que era.

- Pode deitar lá.

Em cima da cama tinha até uma coberta de pele. Fiquei tentando imaginar qual bicho teria morrido para virar aquilo.

- Eu vou... dormir aqui?

- Sim. Pode dormir que não vou te tocar.

Deitei na cama e me cobri com o... urso? Leão? Vai saber...

- Quem era o médico que esteve hoje aqui?

Ele me olhou surpreso.

- Você já o conheceu?

- Bem... estava aqui.

- Certo. Não interessa quem é.

Depois dessa, resolvi fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir. Estava deitada de lado, de costas para ele, que estava sentado na mesa escrevendo alguma coisa. Tentei dormir mas não consegui. Fiquei pensando no acidente, em como tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Lembrei das pessoas na praia, de cada uma delas. Do Mike, que tinha sido tão legal comigo. Até da chatinha loira eu lembrei e fiquei com pena. Espero que não tenham sido torturados nem nada...

- Você tem histórico de diabetes na família?

Ouvi ele falando mas fiquei na minha. Provavelmente não era comigo.

- Eu sei que não está dormindo, então é melhor me responder...

O que? Era mesmo comigo? O que interessava o histórico de doenças da minha família?

- Eu... bem... não sei. Acho que não...

- Não sabe? Saco!

- Qual a importância disso?

- Não interessa. Volte a fingir que está dormindo.

Ele era tão simpático. Deitei a cabeça de novo, mas não voltei a virar de lado. Fiquei de barriga para cima mesmo, olhando o teto da caverna. Então, do nada, Edward passa pela cama totalmente nu.

- Vou tomar banho. Tente dormir.

Mas hein? Ok. Vamos por partes. Ele era um vampiro sádico que provavelmente me mataria em breve. Ele era um vampiro sádico que matou todos os outros sobreviventes. Ele também era ríspido, hostil e selvagem. Mas ele passou pelado na minha frente. Impossível não notar que para um cara morto, ele era bem gostoso. Não que eu fosse passar a gostar do meu algoz. Mas que ele era gostoso, eu precisava admitir. E não ia mesmo conseguir dormir pensando nisso. Peguei o travesseiro e amassei ele na minha cara.

Fiquei de olhos arregalados esperando ele voltar. Credo, Isabella... Ouvi o barulho da porta e sabia que ele estava voltando. Fechei os olhos.

- Talvez um dia você consiga entender que não consegue me enganar...

Indireta na minha cara? Que nada... Abri os olhos já que não adiantava fingir. Percebi então que ele estava de calça. Que pena. Pena nada, deixa de ser sádica, Isabella.

- Vai dormir ou vai ficar me olhando?

Como ele sabia que eu estava olhando? Ele estava de costas para mim!

- Estava dormindo e você me acordou...

- Sei.

Aconcheguei-me no travesseiro e ele vei rápido até a cama.

- Caso não ache o sono, posso encontrar algo para te deixar ocupada.

Gelei.

- Não precisa, estou com sono.

Virei para o lado e bocejei sem vontade. Ele sabia me fazer mudar de idéia.

- A propósito... lembro de ter mandado você ficar longe do outro humano.

- Mas eu senti frio.

- Entendo. Homem esquenta, certo?

- É.

Hein? Nem me toquei da pergunta que ele tinha feito. Homem esquenta? OMG. Não devia ter respondido, porque agora ele estava em cim de mim, levantando minha blusa.

- Ainda com frio?

Tentei fugir, mas foi em vão. Uma mão me segurava.

- Não.

Ele puxou-me pelo quadril e levantou minhas pernas, colocando-as em volta de sua cintura.

- Pare...

Edward colou o corpo no meu, me pressionando, e me fazendo sentir sua excitação por baixo da calça. Valha-me Deus. Agora eu estava era suando.

- Me solta...

Ele puxou meus cabelos e invadiu minha boca, me beijando violentamente enquanto abaixava minha calçinha e me tocava com sua mão fria. Senti um calafrio indescritível percorrer meu corpo e gemi sem querer. Isso não era real. Eu não poderia estar sentindo prazer pelo meu vampiro selvagem... eu o odiava.

- Engraçado você estar molhada... achei que tivesse medo de mim.

Hein? Meu coração parou, junto com minha respiração. Ele tocou meu clitóris com um dedo e eu vi estrelas. Ninguém nunca tinha ido lá.

- Boa noite.

Edward me soltou e levantou, saindo da caverna. Como?

Tentei respirar tranquilamente enquanto procurava um jeito de dormir. Acho que uns trinta minutos depois, eu ainda estava acordada pensando no que tinha acontecido. O que acontecia comigo? Pára de pensar no monstro pelado, Bella! Acho que peguei logo no sono, mas fui acordada por um cutucão.

- Virou Bela Adormecida?

Ele agora me olhava, friamente. Levantei um pouco sonolenta, mas com vontade de deitar de novo. Era tão bom não estar numa jaula...

- Que horas são?

- Já passou da hora de você acordar e ir embora.

Como ele conseguia mudar tanto, da água para o vinho? Credo. Não conseguia mais olhá-lo e não lembrar dele nu. Maldição!

- Ok. Desculpa. Ter dormido demais.

Me levantei cabisbaixa, puxando a blusa amarrotada.

- Arrumarei depois algo melhor para você vestir.

- Obrigada.

Estava indo em direção ao corredor escuro quando ele apareceu na minha frente.

- Não vai me dar bom dia?

- Bom dia.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não estou me referindo a palavras.

Então ele puxou meu pescoço, me beijando devagar. Fiquei tonta.

- Pode ir.

Sério, ele tinha problemas ou traumas com relacionamentos...

Depois do beijo de bom dia, eu saí de lá. Deveria ser bom dia para ele, né? Voltei para a jaula, encontrando olhos curiosos de Sawyer.

- Você está namorando o cara-pálida, branquela?

- Sério mesmo que isso interessa, Sawyer?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Preciso me distrair. Você fica o tempo todo para lá e para cá... eu fico aqui.

De uma certa forma, ele tinha até razão. Ao menos eu estava fazendo alguma coisa. Mas não demorou muito para que as palavras dele o traíssem. A mulher loira que tentou me furar com o pé chegou e puxou Sawyer de dentro da jaula.

- Nossa, até que enfim! Me leva para sua selva, gata!

- Cale-se!

Ele sorriu e piscou para mim.

- Não sinta minha falta branquela. Agora é minha vez de aproveitar!

Fiquei com medo de vê-lo saindo dali. O que fariam com ele? Mais uma morte?

- Não! Sawyer! Solte-o!

Ela me empurrou com o pé e caí de costas no chão. Eu vi Sawyer ser arrastado pelo mesmo túnel que eu já conhecia bem.

Fiquei descontrolada dentro daquela merda de jaula. Eu não queria passar o resto dos meus dias sozinha. Começei a balançar as grades e chorar. O grandalhão veio furioso na minha direção.

- Dá para ficar quieta?

- Onde está Sawyer?

- Merda! Que saco não poder te matar!

- Onde está Sawyer?

Eu aumentava cada vez mais o tom de voz. Mas acho que ele se irritou. Abriu e entrou dentro da jaula, me pegando pelo pescoço e chocando meu corpo nas grades.

- Não posso te matar, mas posso te machucar!

Eu não conseguia respirar direito, o aperto da mão dele doía e parecia que ia quebrar meus ossos. Ele sorria como se estivesse se divertindo com aquela brincadeira.

- Sawyer... seu amigo, certo? Hum... Rosalie é tão má.

Eu tentei me mover, sem sucesso. Arranhava a mão dele, sem sucesso.

- Emmett!

A voz do meu algoz vibrou no ar. Emmett olhou para trás e me soltou, sorrindo em desgosto.

- Já parei!

Ele passou por Edward e entrou no túnel.

- Sawyer ficará bem. Pode ficar feliz.

Eu o encarei, sem conseguir falar ainda.

- Não faça escândalos, não grite e principalmente, não provoque ninguém, e então seus dias aqui serão mais agradáveis.

Ele virou-se de costas e me deixou sozinha. Caí ajoelhada no chão, implorando para tudo ser mesmo um sonho.

Sentia meus olhos inchados de chorar. Tinha me encostado num canto da jaula e fiquei ali meio que em transe. Era certo, eu nunca mais sairia daquela ilha e provavelmente minha morte seria algo bem... terrível. Nós éramos apenas comida e diversão para eles.

- Não chore, branquela... eu também te amo!

Eu juro que nunca fiquei tão feliz em ouvir aquela voz irritante. Meu companheiro de cela tinha voltado. Olhei para trás e pulei em seu pescoço quando o vi.

- Sawyer!

Ele ficou meio imóvel e eu me toquei que contato físico assim não era muito o nosso lema. Desencostei dele.

- Bom te ver també, branquela. Sentiu minha falta?

Ele estava aparentemente, inteiro.

- O que fizeram contigo?

Ele sorriu e jogou a franja pro lado.

- Bem, precisei fazer uns favores sexuais por lá...

- Sério, Sawyer!

- Ah. Foi uma coisa estranha, sabe? Melhor nem te contar.

Sawyer sentou-se no canto onde eu estava e se esticou.

- Como assim, não me contar? Eu preciso saber! Por favor...

Ele me olhou cínico.

- Senta aqui.

Sentei ao seu lado e fiquei olhando-o e esperando.

- Promete não rir?

- Sim.

Rir? E eu lá tinha humor para isso?

- Bem... eles... me mandaram fazer um teste médico.

- Como assim? Teste?

- É.

Ele tossiu tentando falar algo para eu não entender. De propósito.

- Repete que eu não ouvi...

Sawyer coçou a garganta e falou de novo.

- Teste de esperma.

- Hein?

Fiquei meio pasma com aquela última frase dele. Teste de esperma? Por qual motivo? Ele ficou me olhando sem-graça enquanto eu o olhava confusa.

- Desculpe, mas eu não entendi.

Sawyer deu de ombros.

- Você acha que eu etendi?

- Mas por que iam querer isso de você? O que um teste desses significa para eles?

- Para eles eu não sei. Mas o teste é para ver se o homem pode fazer filhos, né? Se meus campeões conseguem ter sucesso...

- O que interessa isso para eles, Sawyer? Eu sei o que é o teste. Eu só não entendi qual importância isso tem para um bando... de vampiros.

- Faço a mínima idéia. Mas hein branquela, eu estive pensando... nós dois podíamos testar também. Nem precisa de testes... é só esperarmos alguns meses e ver se sua barriga cresce!

Ele riu safado e piscou. Eu dei um tapa que fez barulho em seu ombro.

- Nos seus sonhos, talvez.

- Branquela, branquela... eu sei que você me ama. Só está incubado.

Respirei fundo e tentei fechar os olhos. Mas isso não foi possível, pois começamos o ouvir um barulho de tumulto, e então eu vi Shannon sair correndo do túnel escuro. Shannon!

- Shannon?

Ela olhou apavorada em nossa direção, como se tivesse pressa.

- Fuja! Não os deixe tocar em você! Não deixe!

Ela não conseguiu fugir, pois o grandalhão e a baixinha chegaram e Shannon levou um soco no rosto, da morena baixinha.

- Leve-a de volta, Emmett. E por favor, trate de prendê-la direito.

- Ok, isso foi super triste. Logo quando a pobre coitada tenta fugir...

Sawyer estava falando... sozinho.

- Agora falta só o pipoca. Como eu posso ver um filme assim de ação sem a pipoca? Ei branquela, eles te dão comida lá dentro, né? Acho que vou reclamar... tive que gozar e nem alimentado eu fui.

OMG. Eu não estava ouvindo isso, não estava. Virei para olhá-lo, querendo arrancar aquela língua falante fora. Ele sorriu.

- O que foi? Não foi você que ficou meia hora no mano a mano para poder dar esperma para vampiros, foi? Acho que eu merecia algum prêmio de consolação!

- Sawyer, por favor... você pode parar de falar besteira?

Ele torceu a cara e fez bico.

- Ok, deixa para lá.

Fiquei sentada no meu canto tentando decifrar tudo aquilo.

- Achei que Shannon tivesse morta...

- Eu também. Não vejo mais ninguém além de nós dois.

- Nem eu. E Edward me disse que todos tinham morrido.

- Edward?

- O cara-pálida.

Ele riu.

- Que coisa feia, branquela! Apelidar o homem que te alimenta...

- Cala a porra dessa sua boca, Sawyer!

- Adoro mulheres nervosas!

Me controlei para não dar um soco nele.


	7. Capítulo 6

**| Capítulo 6 |**

**

* * *

**

**18.06.2008 **

**6º dia **

Já tinha anoitecido e eu me perguntava se Edward viria me buscar novamente. Além disso, toda aquela confusão ainda atormentava.

- Estou ficando carente...

Ignorei a voz do loiro ao meu lado. Mas ele continuou tentando me irritar.

- Está carente, branquela?

- Não.

- Bem, eu estou. A hora que você estiver, me avise.

Eu o olhei sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ele sorriu e piscou.

- Só estou brincando. Ou não. Talvez esteja jogando verde para colher maduro. Ou branquinho.

- Sawyer!

- Veja só, branquela... nós temos que dar continuidade à nossa espécia! Podemos ser os únicos sobreviventes daqui há algum tempo.

- Não acho que eles vão dominar o mundo, Sawyer...

- Ok.

Ele encostou na grade e calou a boca. Eu notei um vulto vindo em nossa direção. Era a baixinha maligna, que sorria para mim de uma forma que me dava calafrios.

- Oi querida!

A baixinha me puxou de dentro da jaula e foi me arrastando pelo túnel.

- Acho um saco ter que ficar de babá aqui com você!

Chegamos ao lugar de sempre e Edward parou para me olhar assustado. Ele rosnou para ela e deu-lhe um tapa.

- Por que a trouxe assim?

- Assim como?

- Arrastando! Saia daqui!

Ela me olhou com raiva e me soltou, saindo rápido de lá enquanto bufava. Ele me levantou e olhou meu rosto.

- Venha...

- Onde?

Edward segurava meu braço e me levava até o banheiro. Quando vi a banheira lá, tremi. Ele ia me dar banho?

- Tire a blusa.

Mandou e foi encher a banheira. Hein? Ficar nua ali?

- Não quero... tomar banho.

- Não estou perguntando.

Então ele virou-se para me olhar e veio até mim, levantando minha blusa e arrancando-a do meu corpo. Ele se aproximou e grudou a boca no meu ouvido.

- Quer que eu tire a calcinha, ou você mesma tira?

Suei frio.

- Por que você... faz isso?

- Isso o que?

- Me trata assim?

Ele sorriu e passou um dedo pelos meus lábios.

- Porque você é tipo, como posso dizer? Meu brinquedo.

Eu odiava estar ali. Eu odiava Edward. Eu odiava a vida neste exato momento. Fechei os olhos e abaixei minha calcinha, sentindo ele me devorar com o olhar. Ele grudou em mim e alisou meus braços, depois minhas costas, com o hálito gelado no meu pescoço.

- Entre na banheira e tome um banho...

Engoli seco e abri os olhos. Ele parecia estar fora de si, com o olhar perdido nos meus olhos. Sentia o volume na sua calça, querendo me furar. Respirei fundo e tentei falar.

- Se... você me... soltar.

Ele então deu dois passos para trás e me comeu com os olhos, lambendo os lábios e sorrindo.

- Acho que vou brincar essa noite.

Parei de respirar e senti o teto rodar. Ele me segurou e beijou meu rosto, deixando a língua correr pela minha pele.

- Problemas de equilíbrio?

- A...ham...

Fui levada até a banheira e colocada lá dentro. Antes de me soltar, ele deslizou uma mão até meu umbigo e enfiou o dedo, rodando-o na cavidade. Eu me contorci com aquela sensação e gemi. Ele sorriu e se afastou.

- Até mais tarde.

Deitei a cabeça na ponta da banheira e fechei de novo os olhos, tentando relaxar.

Fiquei alguns minutos ali imersa na banheira e depois saí para me enxugar. Olhei com raiva para aquela blusa imunda sem a mínima vontade de colocá-la novamente. Ele já tinha me visto nua, certo? Acho que eu não tinha mais nada a perder. Fui para o salão, onde ele esperava quieto sentado na cama, de olhos fechados. Quem o via assim podia pensar que se tratava de algum tipo de meditação.

- O cheiro melhorou infinitamente agora.

Ele falou comigo sem abrir os olhos, parecendo apenas sentir minha presença. Parei a alguns metros de distância dele.

- Eu gostaria de vestir alguma coisa limpa...

- Talvez não seja preciso.

Então ele me olhou, levantando a cabeça e estreitou os olhos, deslizando-os por toda a extensão do meu corpo.

- Eu não posso... me vestir?

Edward levantou e veio até mim, lentamente. Colocou meu cabelo para um lado só e beijou a pele nua do meu ombro. Ele falou bem perto do meu rosto.

- Hoje você será minha. Te possuirei, como minha fêmea.

Engoli seco e senti todos os meus músculos tremerem. Seu olhar era mortal e seu sorriso diabólico. Ele deslizou uma mão pela lateral do meu corpo e apertou minha cintura, me puxando para si.

- Por favor, não...

Ele me lambeu a boca e me olhou sério. Depois me pegou pela cintura e me levantou com minhas pernas esticadas, me grudando no seu corpo e andando comigo até a cama. Ele me deitou e ficou em pé me olhando, e logo depois tirou sua calça e cueca, ficando nu na minha frente. Sentia meu coração cada vez mais acelerado e o medo tomando conta de mim. Edward deitou sobre meu corpo e beijou meus seios, lambeu, primeiro um e depois o outro. Desceu a lígua pela minha barriga, mordendo-a de vez em quando. O que eu estava sentindo? O medo misturou-se à excitação e eu já não tinha mais certeza do que queria.

Então ele parou e ficou me olhando. Ou melhor, ficou olhando "ela". Eu o vi lamber os lábios e sorrir maldoso para mim. Imaginei o que ele tinha em mente e fechei os olhos com medo. Fiquei apenas esperando, até que então senti algo frio abrindo-a e tocando-a por dentro. Era sua língua, dançando no meu sexo aparentemente ensopado.

- Achei que estivesse com medo.

Ele levantou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Estou...

- Jura? Por que então está tão excitada?

Eu não tinha nenhuma resposta plausível para aquela pergunta. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Me pergunto por que estamos conversando.

E então ele me sugou, me bebeu com a língua, lambendo cada centímetro dela. O que eu sentia era indescritível, algo que eu nunca sentira em toda minha vida. Edward parou e levantou o tronco, me puxando mais para baixo e abrindo minhas pernas. Eu contraí meus músculos como uma forma de defesa, mas ele enconstou seu membro rígido em mim, e foi colocando devagar, mas entrando cada vez mais. Eu via estrelas, eu me sentia sendo violada, rasgada e preenchida por aquela coisa pulsante e dura. Cravei minhas unhas na cama e tentei fechar as pernas, mas ele não tirou.

- Isso só vai dificultar sua vida... abra as pernas.

- Não!

Ele me olhou sério e abaixou até meu rosto, me beijando na boca. Seu beijo era calmo, diferente do sexo. Ele sussurrou na minha boca.

- Você não é mais virgem.

Ele rebolou em cima de mim e isso me fez sentir algo maravilhoso, mesmo com a pontada de dor. Mordi os lábios e percebi que minhas pernas abriam-se involuntariamente. Meu carrasco começou a estocar, indo e vindo rápido e eu me contorcia e contraía o corpo com aquele movimento incessante. Meus olhos se fecharam e um gemido saiu de minha boca, então eu me vi passando as mãos pelo seu peito, toda vez que ele entrava e se aproximava de minhas mãos.

Ele apoiou os braços na cama e os movimentos mudaram, de longos, para curtos. Já não tirava tudo para voltar de novo. Agora ele bombava curtinho e rápido, só me deixando sentir a fricção do seu membro apertado em mim. Notei que o espaço tinha ficado mennor, ou seu membro tinha ficado maior, pois agora ele vinha com mais dificuldade. Então percebi que na verdade, eram meus músculos que se apertavam com a chegada do orgasmo, engolindo Edward com força. Ele estremeceu em cima de mim e algo gelado me inundou. Meu corpo já não encontrava mais forças para tremer e eu me vi gemendo alto e arranhando seus braços.

Ele parou os movimentos e me olhou profundamente. Desceu, roçando pelo meu corpo e chegou ao meu ventre. Ficou alguns segundos me olhando e depois me deu um beijo um pouco acima da virilha, lambendo a pele e então cravando os dentes em mim.

Eu não esperava por isso, então o grito saiu forte e alto da minha boca, e meu reflexo foi agarrá-lo pelos cabelos e puxar para cima. Ele rosnou e levantou a cabeça para me olhar, com o sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca. Eu congelei de medo quando ele lançou um olhar sinistro para meu pescoço.

- Não...

Ele abaixou de novo a cabeça e cravou os dentes novamente, no lugar que já estava furado. Senti meu sangue sendo drenado do meu corpo e isso ardia demais. A queimação era tanta que as lágrimas vieram naturalmente. Os caninos afiados incomodavam a pele ferida e faziam doer mais ainda. Agradeci a todos os santos quando ele parou e subiu de volta, alisando-se no meu corpo. Sua boca ainda estava suja, mas isso não o impediu de me beijar. Com meu próprio sangue.

- A ferida cicatrizará mais rápido do que o normal. E não, você não ficará igual a mim.

- Não?

- Não... apenas te mordi.

Ele levantou e me olhou sorrindo.

- Deixarei você dormir agora.

Fiquei olhando ele se afastar e entrar pelo túnel. Pelado? Todos se viam pelados assim? Meu corpo estava cansado, por mais que eu quisesse continuar acordada. Isso falou mais alto e meus olhos foram cedendo, até que se fecharam por completo e eu só vi a escuridão.

Senti alguma coisa encostar minha perna e acordei. Quando abri os olhos, vi Edward deitado na cama ao meu lado, deslizando uma mão por meu corpo. Eu me mexi e ele me olhou sorrindo.

- Acho que já deu tempo de você descansar.

Do que ele estava falando? Mais sexo? Não! Eu não sairia viva de outra situação dessa.

- Por favor... me deixe...

Ele franziu a testa e colou o rosto no meu, com seu hálito inebriante.

- Me engana que você não gostou.

- Eu... não sei...

Ele mordeu de leve minha boca e chupou meus lábios, subindo novamente em cima de mim e abrindo minhas pernas com as dele. Senti sua excitação à flor da pele novamente e me perguntei se vampiros nunca broxavam. Ou isso, ou se excitavam rápido demais, porque ele já estava latejante.

- Você não quer?

Ele roçava na minha entrada e eu já gemia abafado. Era ruim por estar sendo com um monstro que só me faz sofrer. Mas era bom, porque ele era irresistível. Esperei ele me penetrar, mas ao invés disso, eu senti foi seu dedo entrando e mexendo dentro de mim, enquanto ele beijava meus seios. OMG. Quando eu penso que já vivi tudo... aprendo mais.

- Edw...

- Está ruim? Eu paro.

Ele tirou o dedo e lambeu. Eu gemi mordendo os lábios. Ele sorriu malicioso.

- Não... por favor... mais.

Então ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e inclinou de lado a cabeça.

- Eu ouvi direito? Você quer mais? Foi isso?

- Aham.

Ele colocou o dedo novamente e lambeu meu pescoço. Então colocou mais um dedo e eu me contorci, agarrando-o pelas costas e puxando para mais junto de mim. Não sei o que me deu para fazer essa loucura. Meu agressor sorria satisfeito ao me ver gemer e suspirar. Então ele tirou novamente os dedos e levantou, me puxando junto.

- Onde vamos? Me solta!

Ele me virou de costas e me pôs de quatro. Fiquei tensa, muito mais tensa do que imaginava ser possível para uma só pessoa.

- O que... você quer?

- Você. O que mais seria?

Então ele me invadiu novamente, mas dessa vez com seu membro latejante, me preenchendo mais uma vez. Sentia seu quadril se chocar contra minha bunda, fazendo um barulho alto. Ele deslizava as mãos pelas minhas costas e caía pela lateral, à procura dos meus seios soltos no ar. Enquanto ele estocava forte e rápido, brincava com os dedos nos meus mamilos. Eu suava, ali olhando para a cama, eu via as gotas pingarem uma por uma.

Edward curvou-se sobre mim, quase me abraçando, para poder entrar mais fundo, me levando ao céu. Aquela posição parecia ser infinitamente melhor do que a outra, principalmente quando ele soltou um dos meus seios e levou à mão até meu sexo quente e úmido, contornando um dedo pelo clitóris e gemendo no meu ouvido. Os movimentos eram no mesmo ritmo, eu me sentia uma cadela no cio naquela posição de quatro para meu carrasco. Quando eu senti ele me inundar com seu gozo, Edward saiu de dentro de mim e me puxou, deitando-me na cama de barriga para cima.

- Quero sentir seu gosto.

Ele puxou e levantou minhas pernas, com sua cabeça no meio delas, e estimulou meu clitóris com a língua, circulando, dando leves tapinhas com ela, e depois penetrando-me. Ainda com ela. Acho que uivei e chorei ao mesmo tempo. Eu não tinha mais forças para nada, nem para respirar. Deixei minhas pernas cairem em cima dele e fechei os olhos, sentindo tudo rodar á minha volta. Ali, eu dormi o sono mais tranquilo desde que cheguei na ilha. Quando acordei, vi Edward deitado ao meu lado, de costas para mim. Ele estava acordado ou dormindo? Era difícil de saber, pois seu corpo permanecia imóvel.

- Oi.

Falei baixinho para ver se ele respondia. E ele então estava acordado.

- Bom dia.

Edward virou-se para mim e me olhou fixo nos olhos.

- Seu dia hoje será movimentado.

- O... meu?

Não sei por que, mas eu sentia um certo medo nisso. Movimentado por que?

- Sim, o seu.

Ele estreitou os olhos e se aproximou de mim, cheirando meu pescoço.

- Foi bom ter te provado antes.

- Antes?

Me provado? Isso era coisa para se falar? Ok Bella, ele não é humano. Ele levantou da cama e me deu uma roupa limpa. Me deu calças também. Milagre.

- Vista-se e vá para a jaula.

Levantei sem saber do que se tratava e me vesti. Antes de sair, eu ainda olhei para ele, que estava sentado agora numa cadeira da mesa, pensativo.

- Obrigada por não me matar ontem...

- Não era essa minha intenção.

- Ok.

Saí pelo túnel e cheguei lá fora, encontrando Sawyer dormindo. O grandalhão abriu a jaula e eu deitei no canto oposto ao loiro. Agora meu corpo começava a sentir as consequências da noite anterior.

- Ai.

Gemi sem querer e acordei Sawyer.

- Branquela? Chegou cedo...

- Parece que têm planos secretos para com minha pessoa infeliz.

Ele me estudou lentamente e sorriu.

- A noite foi boa é?

Como ele tinha tanta certeza de que tinha acontecido algo? Eu o olhei surpresa e ele piscou.

- Está na cara que você fez um sexo gostoso, branquela! Homem sempre sabe!

OMG. Me enterra!

- Não quero ouvir piadinhas, Sawyer. Eu realmente não estou muito paciente esses dias.

- Claro! Mas eu só não me conformo por não conseguir o mesmo. Já vi duas mulheres boas aqui...

- Será que você só consegue pensar nisso? Mesmo na atual situação?

- Quer que eu pense em que? No cara-pálida?

E por falar em palidez, a vampira loira vinha chegando. Ela parou em frente à jaula e me olhou sorrindo.

- Vamos dar uma volta?

- Duas mulheres? Meu sonho de consumo!

- Cala a boca, Sawyer!

Eu não levantei, não queria. Mas ela abriu a porta e me puxou lá de dentro.

- Levanta essa bunda daí! Não estou convidando você!

Dessa vez eu fui levada pelo túnel, mas não em direção ao salão onde Edward ficava. Nós entramos por outra passagem que dava numa porta de aço coberta por plantas, com um símbolo nela.

- O que é isso?

Eu ainda fiz força para evitar entrar, mas óbvio que não tinha como competir. Ela abriu a porta e me puxou para dentro. Então o que eu via agora era realmente... surpreendente. Esqueça todo o mato, terra e água da ilha. Esqueça a vida selvagem. Esqueça os espaços rústicos, esqueça tudo. Porque eu agora estava dentro de um tipo de clínica. Eram paredes tão brancas e limpas que doía a vista. Um cheiro forte de éter ou algum outro tipo de esterelizante.

- Onde estou?

- Pode soltá-la, Rosalie.

O médico loiro que eu tinha visto uns dias atrás, apareceu novamente. Ele tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto, e a vampira me entregou para ele.

- Toda sua! Não aguento a voz dela... é insuportável.

- Tudo bem, deixe-a comigo. Pode ir agora.

Ela me olhou mortalmente e saiu por onde entramos. Ele falou comigo.

- Olá. De novo.

- Onde estou? O que você vai fazer comigo?

Ele me puxou e me colocou em cima de uma maca de hospital, com alguns aparelhos em volta.

- Nós vamos apenas fazer uns exames em você, ok?

- Exames? Para que?

Ele pegou um instrumento que eu conhecia muito bem. Iam fazer exames ginecológicos em mim? Tentei me levantar, mas ele me empurrou na maca novamente.

- Ou você coopera, ou vou te amarrar!

- Me solta!

- Ok.

Ele puxou umas tiras de couro que estavam presas ao ferro da maca e prendeu meus braços, depois fez o mesmo com as pernas. Tentei me soltar mas não consegui.

- Por favor... o que vai fazer?

- Prometo que serei rápido.

Ele abriu minhas pernas e eu me senti realmente na ginecologista. O instrumento gelado que me invadia me fez tremer de frio e medo. O pior de tudo, era não saber o motivo daquilo. Fechei os olhos e esperei.

- Acabei. Falei que seria rápido, não falei?

Ele tirou as luvas e guardou um vidrinho de coleta.

- Me explique, por favor...

- Outra hora.

O médico sorriu friamente e me desamarrou.

- Rosalie está te esperando no corredor. E não pense em fugir, porque só há aquela saída.

Fui em direção à porta e abri, dando de cara com a vampira nojenta. Ela sorriu cínica.

- Pronta para voltar?

Dessa vez fui puxada pelos cabelos até a jaula. Meu couro cabeludo estava dolorido quando cheguei. - O que fizeram contigo, branquela?

Fui jogada dentro da jaula e cai de joelhos. Meus olhos estavam marejados.

- Eu... eles... fizeram exame em mim...

- Exame? De que?

- Gine...cológico.

Recuperei o fôlego e levantei devagar. Os joelhos ardiam.

- Não brinca! Eles se preocupam com nossa saúde, viu?

Olhei com raiva para Sawyer, que logo seugrou minha mão e me sentou do seu lado.

- Te machucaram?

- O que você acha?

Ele esticou minhas pernas e massageou meus joelhos. Nem parecia o mesmo chato de sempre.

- Eu não entendo por que não nos mataram ainda...

- Nem eu. Não aguento mais essa tortura toda! Acho que prefiro mesmo morrer!

Apoiei a cabeça no seu ombro um pouco. Era ruim, mas poderia ser pior. Eu poderia estar sozinha e não ter nem ninguém me enchendo o saco.

- Foi um loiro de jaleco que fez o exame, branquela?

- Foi. Como sabe?

- Só queria confirmar se tinha sido o mesmo que me recebeu também.

- Foi ele? Ele falou alguma coisa?

- Não. Mas pelo menos parece ser o mais simpático daqui.

- Sem dúvidas.

Edward se aproximava da jaula agora, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Lá vem seu cara-pálida!

- Não irrite-o, Sawyer.

- Como está se sentindo?

Ele estava falando comigo? Nesse tom delicado? Tive medo de estar sonhando.

- Péssima.

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto e ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Bem, tenho boas notícias.

- Aleluia!

Edward encarou Sawyer. O loiro sorriu.

- Não é religioso, né?

Edward voltou a me olhar, ignorando-o.

- Estou satisfeito com o resultado do seu exame. Bem satisfeito.

- Ok. E...?

- E o que?

- Quais as outras boas notícias?

Tentei me esforçar e demonstrar interesse, apesar de saber que eram boas para todo mundo, menos para mim.

- Bem, é só essa mesmo. Não existem outras notícias.

- Ótimo. Fico feliz em lhe agradar.

Sawyer me olhou com um sorriso cínico. Edward fechou a cara.

- Achei que fosse gostar de saber.

- Talvez se me dissessem o que estão querendo com a gente!

Dessa vez eu aumentei um pouco o tom de voz e ele virou de costas.

- Até mais tarde, Isabella.

Edward entrou pelo túnel e eu sabia que esse "mais tarde" seria em breve.

- Hoje tem...

- Menos, Sawyer.

- Não reclama, branquela. Até agora ninguém me torturou com sexo...

- Menos, Sawyer.

Virei de lado e fechei os olhos. Fiquei pensando nas palavras que Edward usou. O que ele quis dizer com ter ficado satisfeito? Era óbvio que eu não tinha nenhuma doença sexualmente transmissível, se era essa sua preocupação.

- Branquela?

Fui cutucada pelo loiro chato. Olhei para ele, que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- O que é?

- Acha que eu faria mal em agarrar a vampira loira?

- Depende. Tem vontade de morrer?

- Você é amarga, branquela...

- Sou realista, Sawyer. Desde quando você acha que ela vai ficar feliz com isso? A louca parece... sei lá... que tem prazer em causar dor.

- Adoro sadomasoquismo!

- Ok. Boa sorte.

Voltei a fechar os olhos enquanto ouvia ele falar sozinho sobre como seria um sexo selvagem com a vampira loira. Começava a crer que ele tinha sérios problemas mentais. Não vi o tempo passar, e já era de noite quando fui acordada pelo barulho da jaula abrindo. O grandalhão estava com cara de poucos amigos, quando me puxou pelo braço.

- Não aguento mais ficar te levando e trazendo!

- Desculpa.

Ele apertou com força meu braço, me fazendo gemer, e me arrastou rápido pelo túnel. Cheguei novamente àquele aposento, onde meu algoz me esperava.

- Pode ir, Emmet.

- Claro. Só sirvo mesmo para isso.

Ele soltou meu braço e saiu. Notei a marca avermelhada que se formava na minha pele clara. Edward se aproximou e passou os dedos pela marca.

- Me desculpe pelo tratamento... incômodo.

- Te desculpo, claro. Bobagem tudo isso...

Ele me olhou com um sorriso torto e virou de costas, andando até a cama.

- Vejo que não está de bom humor hoje. Seria por causa do exame?

- Talvez. Ou pode ser porque quebrei a unha. Vai entender!

Edward sentou na cama e apontou para a mesa, onde tinha um prato esperando por mim.

- O jantar está servido. Coelho.

- Estou sem fome, obrigada.

Ele tirou a blusa e me olhou.

- Eu perco a paciência com facilidade, sabia? E estou sentindo ela indo embora.

Que ódio! Fui até a mesa e sentei em frente ao prato onde um coelho morto me encarava.

- Não entendo por que não me mata logo!

- Sem pressa, Isabella. Sem pressa.

Comi o máximo que pude, mesmo que tenha sido bem pouco. Aquele bicho não descia direito pela minha goela. Quando acabei e levantei, ele me esperava deitado na cama. Respirei fundo e andei até lá.

- Deixarei você dormir hoje. Não te tocarei.

Eu nem estava acreditando. Me deitei devagar ao seu lado e desviei o olhar. Sentia-o me observar, mas não ousava procurar por seu rosto, para evitar que ele se arrependesse do trato. Quando ele levantou e saiu pelo túnel, eu adormeci facilmente.


	8. Capítulo 7

**| Capítulo 7 |

* * *

**

**30.06.2008**

**18º dia**

As horas continuavam a se arrastarem lentamente. Nenhum inferno poderia ser pior do que aquele lugar. A fome, a sede constante, os maus tratos, tudo ali, conspirava contra nós. Nem eu nem Sawyer tínhamos mais o mínimo de força para lutarmos. Eu já fazia o que me mandavam, sem responder, sem brigar, sem questionar.

- Por que não passou a noite lá dentro, branquela?

- Edward disse que eu precisava descansar. Acho que vão fazer outro exame em mim.

- Hum.

Nós estávamos sentados lado a lado, encostados um no outro, olhando para o nada, quando ouvimos gritos histéricos.

- Aquela é a...

- Shannon.

Era ela sim, que vinha correndo, com as pernas sujas de sangue.

- Me deixem! Me deixem!

Quando ela passou por nós, tropeçou e caiu de joelhos no chão de terra. Ela parou um instante e ficou ali chorando, toda torta. Eu percebi então, que suas mãos também estavam sujas de sangue.

- Aí está você...

Emmet chegou rápido até ela e a levantou pelos cabelos. Ela gritava, mas não parecia ser de dor, e sim de ódio.

- Seus nojentos! Seus vermes!

Shannon cuspiu no rosto dele, que sorriu e apertou sua garganta.

- Pena que não posso te matar.

Ele voltou pelo túnel, arrastando-a que nem faz comigo.

- Isso foi... interessante.

- Não entendi o sangue. Você entendeu, Saw?

- Nem vi o sangue. Estava olhando para a bunda dela...

Deitei de lado e fiquei pensando em Shannon, enquanto Sawyer jogava pedrinhas para fora da jaula. Aquilo era tão estranho... sangue nas pernas? Cada vez mais eu entendia menos do que acontecia naquele lugar. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma mulher, aparentemente, vampira, se aproximou de nós, calmamente, porém, desconfiada.

- Shhh, fiquem quietos.

Ela parou em frente a jaula e grudou o rosto na grade. Sua pele era tão pálida quanto a dos outros, e seus cabelos castanhos eram ondulados quase até a cintura. Seu rosto era pacífico e ela tinha um sorriso delicado.

- Eu sou Esme. Não vou lhes fazer mal.

Sawyer se esticou para mais perto dela e sorriu.

- Ótimo. Que tal nos soltar então?

- Não posso, desculpe. Isso eu não posso fazer. Eles... me matariam.

- Te matariam? Você não é da família não, docinho?

Ela desfez o sorriso.

- Não gosto de apelidos. E sim, eu sou igual a eles. Mas soltar vocês, seria o mesmo que traí-los.

- Solteira ou comprometida?

Ela ignorou-o e me olhou.

- Você está bem?

Era piada? Eu apenas movi os olhos em sua direção.

- Estou ótima, e você?

- Não posso demorar, ou vai desconfiar... mas tome cuidado.

- Com o que?

Ela olhou para os lados e se afastou da jaula, apressada.

- Não faça o exame hoje!

Ela foi embora e eu fiquei mais pensativa ainda. Me sentia num filme de Sherlock Holmes ou coisa pior. Não fazer o exame? E desde quando eu podia escolher algo ali? Acho que a minha opinião nunca foi muito importante para eles.

- Gatinha...

- Ao invés de pensar em sexo, você podia tentar me ajudar a montar o quebra-cabeça.

- Branquela... eu lá tenho forças atualmente para pensar? Você come todo dia lá na toca do chefe. Eu não.

- Ok.

Deixei de tentar fazer algo naquela mente funcionar. Acho que só funcionava mesmo quando era um assunto que envolvia mulher, sexo, mulher ou talvez... sexo. Meu coração acelerou quando vi Emmet chegando pelo túnel. Ele provavelmente estava vindo me buscar para o exame. Do nada, muito rápido, eu resolvi seguir o conselho da vampira delicada. Me enrolei em volta do meu próprio corpo e fingi estar passando mal.

- Vamos.

Quando ele chegou e abriu a porta da jaula, eu começei a gemer.

- O que ela tem?

Fiquei com medo do Sawyer me entregar, mas felizmente ele botou a cuca para trabalhar.

- Ela está péssima, sentindo dores...

Emmet me olhou sério e coçou a cabeça.

- Está sentindo o que?

- Dor...

- Onde?

- No corpo... todo...

- Saco.

Ele fechou a porta de novo e saiu.

- Vou ver o que faço.

- A bonitona te deixou com medo, branquela?

- Quem?

- Aquela que veio te dar o recado.

- Esme? Achei melhor escutar o conselho dela, não gosto desse negócio de exames.

- Bobinha você! Em vez de aproveitar o carinha lá te dando umas dedadas...

Sawyer era nojento! Logo em seguida, Emmet voltou com Edward atrás. Eles pararam na frente da jaula e Edward entrou, agachando próximo a mim.

- O que está sentindo?

- Muita dor.

Fiz cara de sofrimento extremo e gemi. Ele me pegou no colo e saiu da jaula me carregando túnel adentro.

- Onde... está me levando?

- Para a cama. Vou chamar Carlisle para te examinar.

Ops. O cara é médico, né? Vai saber que eu estou mentindo.

- Não precisa! Só me deixe quietinha um pouco.

- Ok.

Ele me colocou deitada e ficou em pé me olhando.

- É a barriga que dói?

- Também. Mas todas as outras partes do corpo doem.

- Não sei que doença é essa.

Nem eu sabia que merda estava inventando. Gemi mais e fechei os olhos.

- Fique um pouco aqui, vou pegar algo para você beber.

- Obri... gada.

Quando ele saiu, eu ri. Eu estava rindo agora, mas se eu é quem estivesse sendo enganada, ia ficar muito puta. Ok, pensando na reação dele se descobrisse, começei a ficar com um pequeno medo.

- Isabella?

Putz. Me salva, senhor! Meu caminho para a forca estava marcado já, pois o médico tinha aparecido. Parei até de respirar.

- O que você tem?

Ele sentou na beira da cama e tirou um estetoscópio do bolso do jaleco. Engoli seco.

- Eu... não sei... dores.

- Edward foi me avisar e pediu para eu te examinar. Sente dores aonde?

Ah meu deus, o que eu digo? Começei pelo mais simples.

- Minha cabeça está doendo demais!

- Dor de cabeça, um analgésico basta.

- Não é só a cabeça... a barriga também. E os braços... e pernas.

.

Ele franziu a testa e começou a me escutar com o esteto.

- Inspire fundo e solte.

Eu fiz o que ele mandou, por várias vezes. Por fim, ele parou de me escutar com o aparelho e apertou minha barriga com os dedos. Porra, aquilo doeu mesmo!

- AI!

- Dói?

- O que acha?

Parecia que ele estava me furando, isso sim.

- Mas não é local para doer. Tem certeza que não é frescura?

- Você quase me esmagou!

- Ok.

Ele continou por toda a extensão da barriga. Não dóia mais, só que eu não podia dizer isso.

- Ai! Ai!

- O que ela tem, Carlisle?

Edward tinha chegado e parou no pé da cama.

- Aparentemente, nada. Pode ser alguma intoxicação alimentar, nada demais. Ela não está com febre, na barriga não tem nada, a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos estão perfeitos.

Ele me olhou desconfiado. (N/A: me come cara!)

- Ou é frescura, ou algo bobo.

- Pode ir, Carlisle.

O médico levantou e saiu pelo túnel. Edward sentou onde o médico estava.

- Continua doendo?

- Um pouco.

- Feche os olhos e não abra por nada nesse mundo.

Credo! Ele falou num tom exageradamente ameaçador. Congelei e fechei os olhos, forçando-os para não abrir. Senti seu dedo me tocar.

- Dói muito?

- Aham...

Pode abrir os olhos. Eu o olhei e segui sua mão. Ele estava com um dedo levemente encostado na minha barriga. Percebi que não estava nem fazendo força. Ops.

- Que dor estranha, né?

- Eu... posso explicar.

Edward rosnou e seus olhos ficarem negros. Em questão de segundos, seu hálito frio estava no meu pescoço.

- Não gosto de mentiras, Bella.

- Des-desculpe. Mas eu... senti... mesmo umas dores.

Ele apertou minha garganta e me olhou sério.

- Da próxima vez que isso acontecer, não irei tolerar desculpas.

- Ok. Ok.

Edward me soltou e levantou furioso.

- Saia.

- Ir embora?

- Durma na jaula hoje.

Isso era raro. Levantei e fui quieta novamente lá para fora.

- Ué, voltou?

Cheguei na jaula e vi um sorriso sarcástico no rosto do loiro.

- Não. Estou só em alma.

- O cara-pálida te deu um pontapé, é? Deve ter arranjado outra...

- Cala a boca, Sawyer! Só fala besteira.

- Ih... estou sentindo um ciúme no ar ou é impressão minha?

Que ciúmes gente? Não tem mulher nenhuma além de mim. Ok, isso foi meio possessivo.

- Me deixa.

- Descobriram a mentira, já entendi...

- Claro que descobriram, eu minto super mal!

.

Ele riu e mexeu no cabelo.

- Depois te dou umas aulas, branquela.

- Eu só quero mesmo é que você me deixe ficar em paz.

- O que? Não me diga que vai dormir aqui fora?

Sawyer gargalhava e eu não via a graça nisso.

- Levou mesmo um pé na bunda.

Aquela noite foi péssima! Quando eu pegava no sono, acordava desesperada com alguma picada de mosquito. Inferno!

- É bom dormir aqui fora, né?

- Sawyer! Não está dormindo?

- Não... Tenho tido insônia.

-Também... com esses mosquitos! Não estou aguentando.

- Relaxa, branquela. Vai ter que se acostumar com eles, ou então vai passar a noite acordada.

Que saudades da cama lá dentro. Não sabia que era tão ruim dormir ao relento, no meio de uma mata imensa. Perdi o sono e sentei do lado do loiro chato, encostando a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Como era sua vida, Saw?

- Monótona.

- Me conte...

- Ih branquela... envolve polícia, dinheiro, mortes, trapaças...

Olhei assustada para ele.

- Está brincando, né?

- Claro!

Ele sorriu e eu relaxei.

- Ok, não estou brincando não.

- Sawyer!

- Você quem perguntou.

- Você é criminoso?

- Não! Nunca fui preso!

- Não precisa ser preso para ser criminoso.

- Ok. Então eu sou.

OMG. Era uma descoberta atrás da outra. Eu fiquei ereta e virei de frente para ele.

- Eu quero saber.

- Não tem muito o que saber, branquela.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, passando o dedo no chão.

- Seu nome é Sawyer mesmo?

- Não.

- Eu imaginei isso. Qual é seu nome então?

Ele sorriu.

- James Ford.

- Lembra bastante o apelido de Sawyer...

Eu não podia perder a piada, né? Sawyer? Não tem nada a ver com o nome dele. Eu hein. Ele coçava a cabeça.

- Sawyer é em homenagem a um homem.

- Seu pai?

- Não. O homem responsável pela morta da minha mãe.

Hein? Me arrependi de ter tocado no assunto. Mas ele continuava sorrindo.

- Não gosto de falar sobre isso, branquela.

- Ok, não precisa então. Mas se quiser desabafar...

Ele piscou e encostou a cabeça na grade, suspirando.

- Eu estava sendo extraditado, por isso estava no vôo. Fui preso na Austrália.

- Por qual motivo?

- Assassinato.

Surtei. Me afastei dele bruscamente. Ele franziu a testa me olhando.

- Acha que vou te matar também? Com o que? Gravetos?

- Você... matou alguém, James?

- Não me chame pelo nome, por favor.

- Ok. Sawyer.

- Matei.

OMG. OMG.

- Legítima defesa?

- Não.

- Qual o seu problema?

Congelei olhando para a cara dele.

- É uma longa história, branquela. Mas eu não matei pr matar.

- Que legal, bem mais acolhedor.

- Eu vi minha mãe ser assassinada!

Ele falou sério, com cara de poucos amigos. Eu engoli seco.

- Lamento. Tem tempo?

- Eu era criança. Um homem com quem ela tinha um caso, fugiu com nosso dinheiro. Meu pai quando descobriu, a matou e depois se matou também. Eu vi tudo, estava escondido. O cara que nos deu o golpe, chamava-se Sawyer. Eu jurei vingança a ele, e adotei o apelido para mim.

- Foi ele quem você matou?

- Mais ou menos.

Nem tinha notado que eu já estava brincando de jogar pedrinhas longe. Retardada.

- Como assim? Ou matou ou não.

- Eu matei, achando que era ele. Mas não era.

- Oh.

- Pois é.

- E quem era?

- Ninguém que eu conhecesse.

- Coitado.

Bem, ele não parecia querer me matar. Voltei a encostar a cabeça no seu ombro e fechei um pouco os olhos, que estavam pesados.

- Tem família, Sawyer?

- Não.

- Do que mais você sente falta?

Ele riu.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda, branquela?

- Não precisa mais.

Nós passamos o tempo enquanto conversávamos sobre o passado, o que fazíamos, porque estávamos viajando e tudo mais. Tinha adormecido ali mesmo naquela posição e acordei um o barulho de alguém batendo de leve na grade. Quando abri os olhos, vi Esme na minha frente. O sol ainda nem tinha nascido.

- Você fez o exame?

- Não.

Esfreguei os olhos e me aproximei dela. Pude ver nitidamente, agora com o dia raiando, o quanto ela era linda. Parecia ser mais velha que os outros, mas mesmo assim era linda.

- O que é exatamente esse exame?

- Bebês.

- Hein?

Ela olhou em volta e falou super baixo. Eu precisei grudar o rosto na grade para ouví-la.

- Eles querem bebês.

- Mas... eu não estou grávida.

- Mas eles vão te engravidar. Dele.

Ela apontou para Sawyer, que dormia de babar. Meu coração parou por segundos e voltou a bater super acelerado.

- Po-por que eles me que-querem grávida?

- Para nos alimentarmos. Mas eu não quero sugar bebês. Não! de jeito nenhum!

Eu estava no inferno mesmo. Meus deus, eles queriam criar um exército. De comida. Eu precisava sair dali.

- Eu preciso ir.

Ela saiu correndo de lá quando o sol surgiu com seus primeiros raios. Eu voltei para perto de Sawyer e sacudi-o.

- Saw, acorde!

- Hã?

- Anda! Acorda!

Ele abriu os olhos meio sonolento e me olhou torto. Mas eu não estava me importando com isso.

- Sawyer, precisamos sair daqui!

- Não diga!

- Esme...

Ele se ajeitou e bocejou. Parou para me olhar sério agora.

- O que foi, branquela? O mundo está acabando ou você está de TPM?

- Não tem graça, Sawyer. Esme acabou de sair daqui.

- Por que não me acordou? Queria jogar um charme para ela...

Me descontrolei e dei-lhe um tapa no rosto. Ele franziu a testa e me olhou feio.

- Acho bom você ter um ótimo motivo para ter feito isso.

- Posso falar? Eles querem me engravidar!

Sawyer sorriu.

- Brincando de casinha todo dia, só podia dar nisso, branquela...

- Não é Edward que vai me engravidar, Sawyer. É você!

Ele se engasgou com o vento, saliva ou sei lá o que.

- Opa. Peraí, vamos com calma. Nós nem nos beijamos ainda, amor... não coloque a carroça na frente do boi. Você é gatinha e tudo mais, porém eu não quero ser pai.

- Sawyer! Já ouviu falar em inseminação, idiota?

Ele parou.

- Nada legal.

Ele agora estava em pé, andando de um lado ao outro.

- Eu não vou levar a fama sem ter deitado na cama. Não mesmo. Se é para você criar barrigão, tem que ser do jeito tradicional (N/A: dedicado à Kese e sua frase rs)!

- Você é retardado, Sawyer? Não vai acontecer nem de um jeito nem de outro. Eu me mato antes!

- Calma, branquela. Gravidez nem é tão ruim assim...

- Sawyer! Eles querem o sangue dos bebês! E não brincar de pais e filhos.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Antes o sangue deles do que os nossos!

- Sawyer!

- O que? Só quero sair vivo daqui. Se for preciso reproduzir que nem coelho, abre as pernas aí.

Eu taquei uma pedra pequena nele, que sorriu.

- Você vai ficar uma grávida chata, sabia?

Sentei num canto e comecei a chorar. Aquilo não podia estar mesmo acontecendo. Agora eu entendia a Shannon, o sangue. Ela abortou propositalmente? Eu teria coragem de fazer o mesmo? Minha mente funcionava a mil, pensando em soluções.

- Será que vai ser parecido comigo?

- Eu te odeio, Sawyer.

- Assim eu gamo...


	9. Capítulo 8

**| Capítulo 8 |

* * *

**

**02.07.2008**

**20º dia**

Ou esqueceram que nós existíamos, ou sei lá o que. Nós ficamos dois dias sem ninguém nos bater, nos xingar, nos incomodar. Nem Edward apareceu. Preciso admitir que senti falta do rosto sério dele e dos cabelos desalinhados. Nós só recebíamos comida e água das mãos da loira má. Mas nesse fim de tarde, ele veio.

- Temos companhia.

- Hein?

Sawyer avisou e eu olhei, sem esperar que alguém aparecesse. Já começava a achar que tínhamos sido deixados ali para morrer. Bem, fora a comida. É, não era para morrer. Quem quer matar, não alimenta.

- Olá.

Ele falava comigo, sério. Abriu a porta da jaula e esperou eu sair. Mas eu nem levantei.

- Venha comigo, ok?

- Onde?

Ele sorriu.

- Venha comigo.

Meu coração acelerou de medo e me levantei devagar. Edward segurou-me pelo braço e fomos em direção ao túnel.

- O que vai fazer agora comigo?

- O exame que você já devia ter feito...

Eu travei no túnel e ele me puxou.

- Não!

- Isabella, ande.

- Por favor...

-É só um exame, ok?

Eu não consegui aturar aquilo.

- Eu sei o que é! Eu sei o que vão fazer! Por favor!

Agarrei na blusa dele e quando vi, já estava chorando. Ele estava imóvel e eu ouvia um rosnado baixo saindo do seu peito.

- O que sabe exatamente?

- Sei que vão me engravidar!

Eu falei logo, mesmo sem saber se era o que ele queria ouvir.

- Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia.

Ele me arrastou e entramos na sala branca, cheirando a éter. O médico loiro esperava lá, com luvas cirúrgicas e um bando de objetos numa mesa. Eu fazia força para não andar, mas ele era mais forte.

- Venha, Isabella.

- Olá Isabella, quanto tempo. Pronta para hoje?

- Vocês são nojentos!

Eles se olharam e sorriram. O loiro me respondeu.

- Bem, eu me amo do jeito que sou.

- Matando bebês?

Toquei no ponto fraco, pois o sorriso de seu rosto sumiu, dando lugar à uma carranca. Ele lançou um olhar surpreso para Edward, que balançou discretamente a cabeça, mas eu vi do mesmo jeito. Ele me colocava agora em cima da mesa, enquanto falava comigo.

- Ora... acho que anda vendo muito filme de terror, Isabella. E mesmo que estivesse certa, não tem vontade de ser mãe?

- Carlisle!

Eu fui imobilizada e fechei os olhos, enquanto ele puxava a maca para sua direção e abaixava minha calça.

- Estou impaciente hoje querida... então se não quiser sentir dor, fique calminha...

Fechei os olhos e deixei as lágrimas caírem. Eu não tinha mais como lutar com eles.

- Isso demora, Carlisle?

- Alguns minutos. Se não quiser assistir, pode ir que depois eu a levo de volta.

- Eu vou esperar.

Virei a cabeça de lado e abri os olhos para olhá-lo. Edward estava em pé, encostado na parede. Ele me olhava estranho, como se não gostasse de assistir a procedimentos médicos. Como se não se sentisse à vontade com aquilo.

- Pare, Carlisle.

- O que?

- Pare.

Eu olhei para o médico, que tinha a cabeça levantada olhando para Edward.

- Como assim?

- Deixe-me a sós com ela, Carl.

O loiro me olhou apreensivo e levantou, passando por Edward e parando para encará-lo. Edward estava sério e o olhava nos olhos. Parecia que estavam duelando ali, mentalmente. Carlisle saiu da sala e fechou a porta. Edward me olhou e aproximou-se da mesa.

Ele parou do lado da maca e agachou, ficando na altura do meu rosto.

- Se você conseguisse fugir e voltar para casa... sentiria falta de algo daqui?

Ele me perguntou calmo. Eu pensei naquela pergunta. Talvez eu sentisse falta de Sawyer e seu jeito chato de ser... já tinha me acostumado com ele.

Das aves que eu via passar de manhã pela mata... e... talvez dele... e dos seus olhos... sua boca... eu devia estar louca em achar que sentiria falta de quem me maltrata!

- Sim.

- De que?

- Coisas.

Ele estreitou os olhos tentando me estudar. Por fim, Edward levantou e abriu a porta. Carlisle estava lá em pé esperando. Ele entrou de novo na sala.

- Solte-a, Carlisle.

- Por que?

- Não faremos isso hoje.

- Mas Edward... o tempo corre.

- Solte-a.

O médico bufou e me desamarrou. Eu mexi rápido meus braços doloridos e levantei. Ele saiu furioso da sala e eu olhei admirada para Edward.

- Obrigada.

Ele me levou de volta pelo túnel até a jaula. Antes de entrar, eu quis perguntar a ele.

- Por que fez aquilo?

- Coisas.

Ele fechou a porta da jaula e saiu.

- Que foi, branquela?

- Não... sei.

- Fizeram algo contigo?

- Não.

- Quer dar uns amassos?

Olhei para Sawyer, que me olhava sorrindo.

- Nem vou te responder...

- Que cala consente, branquela!

Sentei no meu canto e esperei. Não sei pelo que, mas esperei por algo, que não aconteceu.

**04.07.2008**

**22º dia**

Já estava começando a me acostumar com o fato de que não o via mais a noite. Tinha também acostumado a dormir ao relento com os mosquitos me picando. Mas essa noite foi diferente. Enfim, ele veio.

- Vamos comigo.

Saí da jaula e o acompanhei. Ele foi calado o tempo todo pelo túnel e me deixou ir solta, com meus próprios pés. Quando chegamos lá dentro, vi comida em cima da mesa e fiquei feliz. Eu tinha reclamado de barriga cheia. Coelhos eram uma delícia! Lá fora a gente come extretamente mal.

- Pode jantar à vontade.

- Obrigada.

Eu fiz a refeição enquanto ele permanecia sentado na cama me olhando. Eu comi rápido, sem saber o que aconteceria quando eu terminasse. Não queria passar por tudo de novo, não queria fazer exame nenhum. Quando terminei, levantei e parei sem jeito na frente dele.

- Onde quer dormir hoje?

- On-onde?

- Lá fora ou aqui?

- Acho... que aqui.

Essa última palavra foi difícil de pronunciar. Eu talvez já não ligasse mais para o desconforto lá de fora, mas por um lado, eu acho mesmo que queria ficar aqui. Ele levantou os olhos para mim.

- Quer tomar banho?

- Sim.

Edward levantou e me deu uma outra roupa, apontando o banheiro para mim. Tinha dias que eu não tomava um banho. Acho que demorei incansáveis minutos ali, apenas tentando esquecer de tudo. Foi quando eu vi ele entrar, parando perto de mim.

- Des-desculpe... já vou sair.

Me assustei quando o vi me observando e tentei terminar logo com o banho.

- Achei que tivesse se matado.

- Eu?

Ele sorriu torto e saiu, mas dessa vez, eu não vi sarcasmo no sorriso. Fiquei confusa com aquilo e terminei logo o banho, colocando a roupa e voltando para lá.

Edward levantou e aproximou-se de mim. Eu sentia seu hálito frio no meu rosto. Sua boca encostou no meu pescoço e beijou minha pele. Suas mãos seguraram minhas costas e me puxaram na direção do seu corpo.

- Não está... com raiva de mim?

Ele não me respondeu, apenas me olhou e beijou minha boca. Meu instinto foi levar as mãos aos seus cabelos e agarrar com força. Um rosnado saiu de sua boca e eu congelei.

- Não pare.

Foi o que ele disse, sorrindo para mim. Mas que porra de sorriso é esse? Edward me levantou no colo e me levou até a cama.

- Não... entendo.

- O que?

Ele me deitou e subiu em cima de mim, ajoelhando na cama, com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

- Você. Me tratando... assim.

Seu sorriso se desfez e eu por um momento me arrependi de ter tocado no assunto. Ele levantou minha blusa e deslizou as mãos pela minha barriga.

- Prefere que eu a trate mal?

- Não!

Ele ficou me olhando sério. Eu via a cor dos seus olhos mudar de vermelhos para negros, e vice-versa. Edward deitou, colando o corpo no meu e sussurrou para mim.

- O que sente por mim, Isabella?


	10. Capítulo 9

**| Capítulo 9 |

* * *

**

- Eu sinto... não... sei.

Edward rosnou e fechou a cara.

- Sente algo bom por mim?

Eu não queria responder. Eu não ia responder. Virei a cara sem olhar meu carrasco, que se afastou de mim e levantou. Quando notei que seu corpo não estava mais grudado no meu, senti uma coisa estranha, tipo arrependimento. Eu não poderia em hipótese alguma, estar me apaixonando por esse monstro!

- Em momento algum eu deveria ter encostado em você.

- Está... falando comigo?

- Há mals alguém aqui?

- Por que não deveria... ter encostado em mim?

- Não se brinca com a comida.

Lembrei de uma história que minha vó costumava contar. De que quando ela era criança, seus pais tinham uma fazenda que exportava frangos. E eles sempre diziam a ela para nunca brincar com as galinhas de lá, pois não se devia brincar com a comida, para não criar laços. Era disso que ele estava falando? Ele tinha criado laços comigo? E ele ia me comer? Literalmente?

- Vou virar comida?

- Deixe de ser ridícula.

Edward saiu pelo túnel, em silêncio, e não voltou. Depois de algum tempo eu acabei adormecendo ali e só fui acordar quando amanheceu.

Quando levantei, Carlisle estava entrando, vestido de médico e me olhando super sério.

- Você vai fazer o exame querendo ou não.

- Não! Por fav...

Ele me pegou pelo braço e me puxou para longe da cama. Eu saí tropeçando pelo túnel até darmos de cara com Edward que estava chegando. O médico parou quando ouviu um rosnado forte vindo de Edward, que tinha os olhos estreitos, raivosos, na direção de Carlisle.

- Posso saber o que é isso?

- Edward, nós precisamos dela. Você sabe muito bem disso!

O loiro puxou meu braço contra seu corpo e meu algoz avançou nele, impresando-o na parede. Eu fui solta, sem saber se corria ou ficava. Por algum motivo estúpido, é óbvio que eu fiquei.

- Não. Aceito. Ordens.

- Vai deixar nossos planos murcharem por causa da humana? - Carlisle falava entre os dentes.

- Vou responder com outra pergunta. - Edward mostrou os dentes a ele. - Vai querer morrer por causa dessa humana?

- Não.

O médico se esforçou para empurrá-lo mas nem tirou-o do lugar. Por fim, Edward o soltou e se afastou, me olhando.

- Pode voltar para a jaula se quiser.

Ele entrou no túnel e o médico saiu. Resolvi ir atrás do carrasco que me tirava o fôlego.

- Obrigada.

- Não me agradeça.

- Por que não?

- Me sinto fraco assim.

- Bem... eu realmente não gostaria de ser engravidada para vocês se alimentarem depois. Então... obrigada de novo.

Ele se aproximou de mim e cheirou meu pescoço.

- Eu não mandei você voltar para a jaula?

- Não... você disse que eu poderia voltar se quisesse.

Edward inclinou a cabeça de lado, com um olhar duvidoso.

- E você não quis?

- Não. É estranho... mas... não.

Ele levou as mãos até minha cintura e me puxou devagar, andando de costas em direção a cama. Edward dessa vez me olhou de um jeito que me fez perder os sentidos. Seu olhar tinha um misto de ódio, perversão, carinho e... eu disse carinho? Devo estar vendo coisas. Seu corpo caiu na cama e ele me puxou para cima.

- Não vou te forçar a nada hoje. - falou esboçando um meio sorriso.

- Não?

Qual era a desse homem? Ou... vampiro. Eu não o entendia nunca. Observei por alguns segundos o seu rosto indecifrável e um imã me atraiu na direção da sua boca vermelha, que se abriu um pouco, soltando seu hálito frio. Encostei meus lábios nos dele e nos beijamos devagar, sem língua. Apenas sentindo os lábios um do outro. Ele jogou minha cabeça de lado e beijou minha orelha, minha nuca, meu pescoço, me concedendo calafrios absurdos.

- Você se arrepia por qualquer coisa boba, Isabella...

- Aham.

Não tinha condições de ficar pensando em respostas e desculpas plausíveis. Ele já sabia mesmo que eu estava entregue, para que disfarçar? Edward riu e segurou meu queixo, trazendo meu rosto de volta e me beijando, dessa vez de língua, bem devagar, bem diferente dos outros beijos.

- Por que está... tão... diferente?

Perguntei em meio ao beijo e ele parou para me olhar, sorrindo torto.

- Sempre é bom experimentarmos coisas novas.

- Você está... bem?

- Por que não estaria?

Senti algo estranho nele, na situação toda. E de repente minha ficha caiu. Eu apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito, empurrando-o para me levantar.

- OMG, você vai me matar, não é? Você está me dizendo tchau!

- Sim. E não. Mas não vou te matar.

Ele me puxou de volta, pelo pescoço, me invadindo com seu beijo enquanto tirava minha blusa e me virava para baixo de seu corpo, puxando minha calça. Edward se despiu na velocidade da luz, enquanto me tocava com os dedos, meu sexo molhado por ele. Meu carrasco deitou devagar sobre meu corpo e me penetrou lentamente, como se pedisse passagem. Minhas mãos suadas deslizaram pelas suas costas e ele beijava meu pescoço, meu colo, lambendo minha pele quente. Nossos corpos estavam unidos, no mesmo ritmo lento, nada de pressa, apenas nos completando. Rebolávamos juntos, ele mordia a boca jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo de olhos fechados enquanto eu arranhava seus ombros. Eu sentia todo o seu sexo me preenchendo, movendo-se dentro de mim.

- Vou sentir sua falta.

Foi o que eu ouvi de sua boca grudada em meu ouvido. Tremi com aquilo, sem saber o que estava me esperando. Senti as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto, me despedindo da vida, ou dele. De uma dessas coisas eu estava me despedindo. E com certeza eu sabia que sentiria uma falta imensa de qualquer uma das duas. Nossos corpos chegaram juntos ao êxtase e ficamos ali, imóveis, trocando palavras mudas. Ele me olhava nos olhos querendo me dizer alguma coisa.

Fiquei deitada, cansada, quase dormindo de novo, nos braços dele. Estávamos em conchinha, devido ao mais novo afeto de Edward por mim. Vai entender...

- Antes de me matar, poderia me contar exatamente o que se passa aqui?

- Já disse que não vou te matar.

- Ok. Antes de... fazer o que vai fazer.

Senti seu hálito na minha nuca, sua boca me beijando a pele.

- Nós fizemos inseminação na Shannon, e faríamos em você também.

- Para comer nossos bebês?

- Não comer, literalmente. Para termos alimento. Não vamos matá-lo.

- Matá-lo? No singular?

Suei frio.

- Existe algum bebê?

- Shannon está grávida. Ela tentou abortar, mas agimos antes.

- Vocês são mesmo capazes de se alimentarem de um... bebê?

- Vamos esperar ele crescer um pouco... um ano pelo menos.

Eu senti raiva e nojo dele e me virei para olhá-lo. Mas seus olhos estavam tristes.

- Sangue é algo raro por aqui. Os últimos que caíram antes de vocês, foi há dez anos atrás.

- E...? Vocês fizeram o mesmo?

- Não engravidamos ninguém... mas ficamos com 2 deles. Jasper e Rosalie.

- Eles eram humanos?

OMG. Por essa eu não esperava. Aquela loira era o diabo chupando limão azedo! Ele sorriu passando a mão no cabelo.

- Sim.

- Entendi. Vou virar vampira.

A frase soou forte na minha cabeça, me fazendo engolir minha saliva, que desceu cortando minha garganta. Eu realmente não queria isso. Edward rosnou, como quem se sentisse ferido com as palavras que disse.

- Não vai. Você... vai embora.

- Embora? Nadando?

Ele levantou da cama, visivelmente transtornado e falou de costas para mim.

- Nós ouvimos pelo rádio... as buscas pelo avião ainda não terminaram. E estão... perto daqui.

Meu coração acelerou com aquela informação. Ele virou-se para me olhar.

- Vou deixar você e o outro irem.

- Nós vamos embora? Você vai nos soltar?

- Sim.

Ok, eu devia estar comemorando, mas inacreditavelmente, eu estava triste.

- Por que?

- Está reclamando?

- Não... só quero saber o que... te levou a essa decisão.

Ele me olhou nos olhos. Não precisou responder... acho que eu já entendia. Talvez eu sentisse a mesma dor que ele estava sentindo. Por isso o sexo tão meloso, tão calmo. Minha garganta deu um nó e eu quis chorar. Mordi os lábios para impedir isso.

- Quando?

- Hoje. Estão bem perto.

_**P.O.V. Edward **_

_Eu não compreendia como aquilo podia doer tanto em mim. Eu não sentia dor. É impossível! Mas de alguma forma, deixá-la ir doía. Senti Bella levantar da cama e vir na minha direção. Eu recuei alguns passos. _

_- Sem mais contatos, Isabella._

_- Por que? _

_Por que? Porque eu sou um sanguinário imbecil que se envolveu com a comida e não consegue imaginar-se sem você por perto. _

_- Porque é melhor assim. Para nós dois. _

_Seu coração batia errado, descompassado. Seus olhos brilhavam, úmidos. Eu sabia que ela sentia o mesmo que eu, mas eu não podia mais deixá-la ali. Bella merecia coisa melhor, uma vida toda pela frente. Virou emotivo mesmo, não é Edward? _

_- Você sabe se eu quero ir?_

_- Você quer. Pode não querer agora, mas vai querer depois. _

_Ela abaixou a cabeça para eu não ver a lágrima que rolou de seus olhos. Esme estava correndo pelo túnel, sentia seu cheiro no ar. _

_- Edward! Estão próximos! _

**P.O.V Bella**

Você?

- Eu! Ajudando Edward... tudo bem?

A vampira simpática tinha chegado ali, trazendo notícias, que pela cara dele, não eram boas. Edward travou o maxilar, me olhando e eu vi perfeitamente sua garganta se movendo, como se estivesse engolindo seco.

- Vamos?

- Onde?

- Para onde você tem que ir.

Ele saiu na minha frente, em direção ao túnel e ela pegou minha mão, sorrindo para mim.

- Fique tranquila, vai dar tudo certo. Vocês vão chegar bem lá.

- Eu não quero ir!

Mas o que eu estava dizendo? Eu não queria ir? Não! Eu não queria ir de jeito nenhum! Me soltei dela e corri em cima dele, agarrando-o pelas costas. Nossos corpos se chocaram e ele me puxou para a frente dele, segurando minha nuca e me beijando. Estiquei os pés para ficar na ponta e poder me pendurar no seu pescoço. Ele me olhou sério, sua boca tremendo.

- Não dificulte!

- Eu não quero ir!

- Você não tem que querer, Bella. Isabella.

Nós saímos do túnel e Esme foi em direção a jaula, para soltar Sawyer. Ele me olhou sem entender nada.

- Saia, anda!

- Mas o que...?

- Estou soltando vocês. - Edward chegou falando. - Corram em direção a praia, onde o avião caiu. Um helicóptero deve estar quase chegando lá para resgatar os sobreviventes. Só tem vocês dois. Digam que os outros morreram na queda. Não ousem falar sobre mim ou qualquer um de nós. Ou nós mataremos quem se aproximar. Entenderam?

- Ei cara-pálida, não precisa repetir!

Sawyer saiu se alongando da jaula, pegando na minha mão. Eu fiz força para não me mover.

- Que droga está havendo aqui?

Emmet e a loir má apareceram, rosnando para Edward e Esme, que se meteram na nossa frente.

- Estou deixando eles irem.

- Não, Edward! Ficou louco? - a loira gritou.

- Vão, andem! - Edward olhou para trás, nos olhando com pressa.

Sawyer me puxou correndo e eu vi Emmet avançar neles dois. Edward cravou as unhas no seu pescoço, e se jogou longe com ele, no chão.

- Não! Sawyer!

- Vamos!

Ele me puxava em direção à floresta e eu não tirava os olhos da briga que acontecia ali, agora a alguns metros de mim. Meu coração ia sair pela boca. Eu não pude me despedir direito. Ouvi o barulho de hélices se aproximando e começei a gritar por Edward. Eu agora só via quatros pontos se embolando lá embaixo, com borrõs vermelhos pelo ar.

- Eles estão se matando!

Eu gritava num volume mais alto do que o barulho das hélices. Sawyer corria me puxando, sem olhar para trás.

- Deixem se matarem, branquela!

- Não!

- É um bem para a humanidade!

Ele percebeu que eu estava nos atrasando e me pegou no colo, me jogando nos seus ombros.

- Que droga! Concentre-se em sair daqui agora!

- Mas eu o amo!

Eu gritei quando estávamos chegando na areia da praia. Eu via um helicóptero lá no alto, pairando sobre nós. Swayer me colocou no chão e me olhou pasmo.

- Ama... aquilo?

- Sim.

Minhas lágrimas rolaram enquanto o helicóptero descia.

- Bem, eu não te deixarei cometer nenhuma loucura!

Ele me puxou, em direção à areia que se movia forte com o vento das hélices. O bicho metálico pousou e 2 paramédicos saltaram correndo até nós. Minha cabeça rodava. Fui pega no colo por um deles e levada para dentro do helicóptero.

- Existem outros?

- Não!

- Estão todos mortos?

- Sim, somos só nós dois.

Sawyer falava alto com o outro, por causa do barulho ensurdecedor. Éramos nós quatro e mais o piloto.

- Ela está em choque? O que houve?

- Emoção!

Eu queria me jogar para fora dali, mas estava sendo envolvida pelo paramédico, numa toalha. Começamos a levantar vôo, e meus olhos embaçados não me deixaram enxergar direito, mas eu vi sombras lá embaixo, correndo.

- Edward!

- Quem é Edward? - o paramédico perguntou para Sawyer.

- Ah não. - ele respondeu.

Era ele. Era meu Edward, meu carrasco, eu tinha absoluta certeza. Pisquei diversas vezes e me desfiz das lágrimas. Meus olhos agora limpos confirmavam. Era Edward. Eu fiz força para saltar, para encontrá-lo lá embaixo. Mas não foi preciso. Ele segurou a parte de ferro abaixo do helicóptero, nos impedindo de decolar.

- Oi.

Ele sorriu para mim e pulou dentro do helicóptero. Levei um susto quando Esme apareceu também, entrando pelo outro lado.

- Esme, sabe pilotar?

- Claro!

Edward olhou para os paramédicos e para o piloto, sorrindo.

- Desculpe, mas não vou precisar de vocês.

Eu vi dois corpos sendo jogados lá embaixo e Esme pulando para a cabine do piloto. Grudei no pescoço de Edward, tremendo.

- Você está aqui! Eu te amo! Eu te amo!

Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, passando a língua na minha pele.

- Eu amo mais. - ele piscou.

- Não acredito ainda que você está aqui!

- Bem... sempre é legal conhecer outras culturas.

**THE END**


End file.
